The Life Cycle Of A Sex Life
by SarahJean6
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for 9 years and Bella is still very much in love with Edward but is finding it frustrating that her desire for him has dwindeled. As she remembers how they began and how they eneded up in this place can she fix it Lemons
1. Just an hour of Lifetime TV will do

AN: This is my first Fanfic so tell me what you think and if I should keep going.

****SM owns everything I own none of it this is just my brains thoughts****

BPOV

I could feel his warm hard body pressed firmly up against my backside as his hand roamed over my hip and thigh and over my stomach. I lay there with my eyes closed looking like I was asleep but most decidedly awake. He slowly pulled me onto my back and began to lay gentle wet kisses on my mouth and down my neck. I smiled softly on his lips and with that he was hovering over me ravishing every part of my body all at once. I enjoyed knowing that after all these years he still wanted me this way and dam he was good at what he was doing. As much as I wanted to roll over and be asleep he had done all the hard work to get us in this position and I couldn't turn him down after all what kind of wife would I be? What kind of wife in deed?

What kind of wife are you Bella? You have been married to Edward Cullen for 9 years now and he is the love of your life any women would be lucky to have him for five minutes let alone a life time. Here you sit alone in the living room the kids are tucked into bed fast asleep and your Adonis of a husband lay half naked (probably) up stairs falling asleep. Get up and go up there you are missing an opportunity for quiet uninterrupted sex with your husband! With that thought running through my head I turned on the TV and snuggled into the corner of the couch figuring if I watch an hour of Lifetime TV he would be fast asleep when I finally went to bed.

How did I get here? How did I get to the place where I sit and hope my husband falls asleep so I don't have to have sex with him. I love him with every part of my being I always have. I still find him extremely sexy and do want him I think about sometimes all day but when evening comes and the opportunity is there I just have no interest.

It wasn't always this way…..

oxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxo

I cannot believe my parents thought it was a good idea to move me this summer I don't know anyone at this school. Who cares if this is where my dad got a job whoopdy Doo like I care that my dad is now the Chief of police this should be great I'm sure everyone will want to hang out with me now! It is my freshman year I have no friends and it is official I hate my life!

I don't fit in here I don't have the right clothes and don't really care to. These people all look way to happy to be here this early. It's overcast and not warm at all. I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts of distain and desire to shut my eyes when the most amazing thing walked into the class room. He was tall(ok that's not saying much I'm kinda short) he had this copper yet dark brown hair that looked like he had just fallen out of bed but in the most perfect way possible. He had a smirk on his face as he strolled through the door with a few girls who seemed to be drooling right on his stark white Nikes. It was obvious he was popular and only served to remind me of how inadequate I was and anonymous worse yet invisible.

I would replay this exact scene five more times today and each time got a little worse. By the end of the day I was tired and fed up I could see this year going by really slow and painfully. I stood at my locker tossing my books in and getting my jacket out so I could head home to my room my sanctuary and read.

_SMACK!_

HOLY FUCK! That hurt! My locker door slammed into my head as this petite little thing barreled into me. I caught a hold of her and steadied her to her feet while using a few more choice words. She turned around and smiled as she apologized apparently her lug of a boyfriend thought it would be funny to give her a little nudge with his hip and since she weighed all of 98 lbs that sent her careening my way. This is how I met Alice. She was a tiny thing with short spiky black hair a smile a mile wide and loud did I mention loud?

Alice turned and introduced herself to me while flipping off her boyfriend. She noticed right away that my head was bleeding and insisted on taking me to the bathroom to clean it up. I went just to shut her up and also to get away from all the people that were now starring at me. _I think I liked being invisible better_. It was from that moment on that Alice and I became friends. We spent almost every weekend together well her and her boyfriend Jasper who was a really nice guy and he felt really bad for injuring me on my first day at a new school. It went along like this with little to no change for two years.

oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

The beginning of junior year was pretty uneventful I picked up Alice and proceeded to wait the extra 20 minutes while she finished getting ready and then we walked into first period together not caring much that we had arrived 15 minutes after the last bell. We got assigned our lockers and I was disappointed to learn mine was on the second floor on the other side of the school and Alice's was right outside her third period class and nowhere near mine! There was one interesting development she had an awfully cute neighbor. Edward Cullen had been assigned the locker right next to hers. He was a bit taller now than he had been freshman year and still had that freshly fallen out of bed brown hair with the perfect hint of copper in it. I had kept my eye on him over the last two years and had continued to be completely invisible to him.

I had come out of my shell a bit by now. Alice had done her best to convert my style to something a bit more upbeat and colorful while I did my best to avoid the bright colors she kept insisting I put on. Over the course of the year Edward and gotten a little chatty with Alice and I in between classes and at lunch. I assumed it was because he and Jasper knew each other from Football and Baseball and he was just tolerating me. Alice and I sat in the hall at lunch in early May as Edward closed his locker he took out his wallet and was digging around in it for God knows what. Alice hopped up like a little rabbit and snatched it out of his hand. She sat down next to me and we began flipping through the photos in his wallet mostly pictures of girls. Alice began by saying so Eddie what one is she? Who gets that engine of yours all revved up? He just simply said someone in his wallet and snatched it back and walked away.

A week later Alice Jasper and the rest of our Life Science class found ourselves on a bus on our way up to the Olympic Rainforest for a weekend of exploring and lectures. We were placed in groups by Mr. Mittmin and as luck would have it Alice, Jasper and I ended up in the same group. We were perfectly fine with the three of us but at the last minute Edward was added to our group and surprisingly he didn't look like he was going to die. We spent the weekend hiking through the woods while Mr. Mittmin went on about the eco system all I heard was blah blah blah I was too busy staring at Edward and trying not to fall flat on my ass or face. It was natural that Alice and Jasper were stuck together like glue and that left Edward to _deal _with me. He was polite and even caught me a few times saving me from having a mud wrestling match with myself. Edward got quite a bit of enjoyment out of watching me slip and slide my way through the weekend and I found him laughing at me quite often. I was beginning to feel a bit stupid I mean I don't mind a chuckle every now and then but this was getting to be a bit too much.

Early Sunday morning we headed out for one last hike just before dawn. Mr. Mittmin wanted us to see the morning dew or some shit so off we went. I found myself sitting on a fallen tree next to Edward in the quiet still of the morning it was cold and damp. I tried desperately to keep my teeth from chattering but I was fucking freezing. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my small frame and concentrated. I sat very still and all of a sudden I felt this warmth envelope me and the most amazing smell over take me. I opened my eyes as I felt Edward lean in and whisper in my ear _you're missing the sunrise open your eyes._ I felt his warm breath float down my neck and sneak up under my hair. I shivered and got goose bumps not from the cold now. He had placed his jacket around me and remained a bit closer than he had been. I watched as the dew became a haze of steam as the morning sun began to seep through the canopy of the forest it was magical. Just as I began to turn and thank Edward he was up and moving with the rest of the group back to camp. Once we were back and packed up we piled onto the bus. Everyone seemed to stay in their work groups so I ended up sitting next to Edward for the ride home. I can't say that I was disappointed at all. I drifted off to sleep about an hour into the ride and once again I got a nose full of that wonderful sent and felt the weight of his coat draped over me. This time it was over him as well. I sat as still as possible and was no longer able to sleep I sat that way for the rest of the trip home.

Monday morning came and Alice was acting crazy well more crazy than normal. I couldn't quite figure it out she just kept grinning at me and nudging me and giggling I had half a mind to smacker and shaker her a little to get her to snap out of it. There I sat in third period French class when the class phone rang. Mr. Bonfilio looked at me and said Miss Swan you have an item that needs to be picked up from the office you may go now since we are so close to the end of class. I gathered my things and off I went. What could be down at the office it wasn't my birthday or Valentine 's Day not that I would get anything for Valentines' day I had no clue. I got about 500 feet from the office when all of a sudden I was slammed up against the lockers and my little pixie of a best friend was shrieking _DID YOU GET THEM YET?_ Completely disoriented and puzzled I said WHAT? She calmed down and grabbed my hand and led me the rest of the way to the office. I walked in and there right there on the counter were 6 pink roses the secretary looked at me and just said plainly Isabella Swan? I said yes and she said there ya go.

I was more confused now than before when Alice tackled me. I had never gotten flowers before and I was sure they had made a mistake. I heard in the distance of the fog I was in Alice poking me to read the card! I picked it up very slowly. The writing on the front simply said _Isabella Swan_.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know we don't know each other that well but I had a great time this last weekend getting to know you more. I was hoping that you might let me get to know you better and go out with me? I will understand if you think I am a nut case and blow me off. At any rate keep the flowers they remind me of you._

_Edward C._

With that I was once again smashed up against the wall with Alice screaming in my ear. I waited until after lunch was over and found Edward at his locker. I was still a bit confused and unsure of how or why this had happened. I stood very quiet and still as he closed his locker I came into view and for the first time I was close enough to look right into the most amazing deep green eyes I had ever seen. I had seen his eyes before plenty of times but those beautiful green eyes had never been looking at me. I smiled at him as I fidgeted and looked down at my feet. I bit my bottom lip and chewed until I thought it might come off. I heard a very soft _Hey_ as I slowly turned my gaze upward. I looked at him and whispered I would love for you to get to know me better I….I mean I would like to get to….Oh God this is not happening what I mean is YES. He just looked at me and gave me this little smirk and I thought I had melted into a puddle right there. I heard him speak and all he said was _thanks now can I walk with you to Science?_

oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Three weeks had passed and we were having fun hanging out with Alice and Jasper going to the beach and hanging out over at Alice's house. Neither of us had brought the other home to meet the parents and that was ok I mean who wants to meet the father with a gun. It was now the last day of school and Edward's parents were having a big BBQ to kick off summer and welcome home his older brother Emmett who had just finished his first year of college and was home now. Edward had made it very clear that he wanted me there and to bring my swim suite for the pool he said something about pool volley ball all I heard was swim suite and all I could think of was seeing Edward in a swim suite all wet in the sun. Ok so we had kissed a bit and hugged but that was it. Each time we would say goodbye our kisses got longer and deeper to the point I wanted to toss him on the ground and just rip his shirt off…Bella…Bella…..I was jarred from my little fantasy and looked up at Edward

um ya?

Do you want me to come pick you up?

No no that's ok I will just come over at 5:30 is that ok?

Sure thing see you in a few hours.

I arrived home quickly showered and shaved all the important areas and put some lotion on dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I was so giddy I felt like I was channeling Alice. I put on my navy blue bikini that Alice insisted on and put on some white cotton shorts and a light pink tank top. I figured the pink along with the bikini would keep Alice off my fashion challenge back for the day. I tossed my iPod and a book in my bag along with my towel and a change of clothes for when the sun went down. I was in my truck and on my way. It didn't take long to pull up to the Cullen's home it was a large brick home with a grand staircase that lead up to the front door. I sat in my truck becoming very nervous there were a few cars there already I could see Jasper's jeep so I knew Alice was already here and that helped a bit. I hoped Edward's mom and dad would like me and not wonder what in the world there god of a son was doing with a peasant such as myself. I climbed out of my truck and walked up the steps and rang the bell. I could hear music and a few people laughing. The door swung open and I was greeted by a huge wall of flesh that was topped off with dark brown hair and a very familiar looking grin. It was Emmett, Edward's older and much larger brother. It's not that Edward was little he was just not as broad and muscle bound as his brother. Edward was chiseled and had muscle in all the right places. Emmet stepped to the side and allowed me into the house. I heard my name being called and looked around to see Edward running down the steps and pushing his brother to the side. He picked me up into a warm bear hug and kissed my forehead and placed me back on my feet. He turned and introduced me to Emmet and I was removed from the ground again into another hug. I let out a squeak and then heard a loud smack. He put me down and I heard Emmet yell Fuck that hurt Rose! She moved around him and I saw an amazingly gorgeous girl she was slim yet athletic and blond with just the right shade of tan to her skin.

Hi I'm Rosalie Emmet's much better half.

Hi I'm Bella Edwards um Edwards Girlfriend…_I don't think I had actually said that out loud yet I liked the way it sounded._

We all emptied the house and went to the back yard where the pool was. Edward walked me over to the BBQ and tapped his father on the shoulder. He turned and good God these Cullen men are all gorgeous!

Dad I would like you to meet Isabella Swan….Bella this is my dad Carlisle.

Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen

Please Bella call me Carlisle.

We were joined by a beautiful woman with the warmest smile I think I had ever seen I know where Edward gets it.

Mom this is Isabella Swan…..Bella this is my mom Esme

It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen

Oh Bell Edward here talks about you so much I feel like I know you already please call me Esme.

Well that wasn't too bad the afternoon was so much fun we played Frisbee and had that dreaded volley ball match in the pool. Once we were done playing volley ball I felt Edward swim up behind me and put his arms around my waist and rest his hands on my stomach. He pulled me tight against his chest and I could feel every single muscle ripple up my back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear…_You haven't seen the rest of the house wanna go for a walk?_ His breath was warm in my ear I had been starring at him all day in those black board shorts that hung low on his hips and that amazing trail of hair that led into an abyss of lustful thoughts I had been fighting all day. He kissed the back of my neck and let his tongue slide out just a bit as he did and I shivered. I turned my head and told him that a tour would be great.

We hopped out of the pool I slipped my shorts on and toweled off a bit as did he. He took my hand and we walked back into the house he showed me the kitchen and living room the TV room and formal dining room. We came back around to the stairs I had seen Edward come down earlier in the day and as he led me up he pointed out funny family photos. He showed me where the bathrooms were on this floor and then opened a door at the far end of the hall…

He opened it and I stepped in it was a good size room painted in dark blue with dark wood trim. There was a large queen sized bed in the center of the room made up in dark blue and brown colors. There was a desk by the window and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. He turned to me and said…This is my room and then cocked that smirk that could melt me into a puddle in two seconds. I gave him a little grin and said I kindda figured.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to where I stood at the foot of his bed and took my face in his hands and leaned down and kissed me. He placed his lips on mine and let his tongue graze my bottom lip I quickly opened my mouth and let his tongue in as he pulled me into him. He was still in his swim suite and still a bit damp I let my hand snake up around his neck and down his back I could hear his breathing pick up and as his breathing picked up his hands went down my back and lightly spread across my ass. I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my mouth and he pulled back and stared at me.

_I have been waiting to do that all day_ he said as he leaned into pick up where he had left off. I could feel the weight of him moving us backward until the back of my legs hit his bed. Shit shit shit what am I doing my brain was moving a mile a minute. I knew I wasn't ready to go all the way with him but I also knew I wasn't ready to stop whatever it was we were doing. He gently placed his hand on my lower back and pushed forward until we were lying on his bed. He pulled up from me and looked at me as if to make sure I was ok I just pulled him in close to continue our kiss. Our hands roamed down our sides and tangled in each other's hair. I told him at one point my legs were falling asleep and he sat up and put his hand under me and in one smooth motion moved me up so my head lay on his pillows. He crawled up next to me and began lightly grazing his hand over my stomach and I lay there completely in ahhh of him. He leaned down and started laying wet open mouthed kisses on my neck and just slightly lower. As he did this my breathing pick up and his hand moved slowly up and ghosted over my left breast. I felt him grind into my right leg and I could feel exactly what all of this was doing to him and it felt amazing! I was completely lost in this moment and felt at home in his arms. He gently and slowly moved the top of my bikini on my left side away revealing my breast to him he never took his eyes off of mine. I closed my eyes and let out a calming breath giving him silent permission to continue. He dipped his head down and kissed his way down until his lips met my hard aching nipple. He paused for what seemed like hours and then I felt the warmest wet sensation I had ever felt it was his mouth fully enveloping my breast for the first time. I was so thankful my bottoms were still a little damp because if they weren't they would have been soaking by now. He ground harder against me and let out a moan over my breast….._Ugh Edward…._that was all I could get to come out of my mouth. His right hand trailed slowly down my body and down my left thigh and back up the inside of my right thigh. I pushed up toward his hand with my hips and he dipped his hand into my shorts and bikini bottoms. I felt one of his fingers slide down my folds but not entering and then back up. He stopped but didn't remove his hand and looked up at me with heavy eyes. My eyes shot open at the loss of contact. My breathing was erratic at best and all I could say was _Edward_ in a voice I am sure he barley could hear. I closed my eyes and ran my hand up his back and through his damp hair.

He let one finger slip into my now dripping wet folds and graze over my clit. Now I will admit I had touched myself before but my GOD this felt amazing. He trailed that finger down and dipped it very slowly into my center. I came undone. I began to squirm and wiggle and that only served to drive him forward. He added a finger to the first and began circling my clit faster and faster all the while grinding into my right hip. He moved from my breast to my mouth and back again to my breast. I felt my stomach tighten and I arched my back…._Edward….Edward…UGHHHHHHHH!_

I lay there trembling and breathing so fast I thought I might pass out. He waited for my breathing to return to normal and removed his hand from my bottoms. I could see he was still hot and bothered and I looked at him and snaked my right hand down and rubbed his hard length through his swimsuit. _Fuck….Belllllla…._Was all he said and it was so soft and quiet I almost didn't hear it. He went back to my breast suckling and moaning as I worked him on top of his suite. I moved up and undid his drawstring and as I dipped my fingers just inside of the waist band his bedroom door flew open with a loud voice screaming EDDIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! Edward's head shot up and he practically through me under him completely. EMMET DUDE GET THE FUCK OUT YOU ASSHOLE! I am sure I must have been as red as a tomato. Emmet just stopped and stammered oh dude I'm sorry mom is asking for you and I….GET THE FUCK OUT!

Edward looked down at me and apologized. I hid my face in his shoulder and began to giggle quietly.

I'm sorry Edward

You're sorry? Your gorilla of a brother didn't just barge in on you groping your girlfriend.

I know but we need to get back down stairs and well you didn't I mean you are still…..

It's OK I will live and I was more interested in you..

This would prove to be a common theme for us he was tender and unselfish. He was passionate but never demanding. So how did I end up on this couch alone and content to be here?


	2. Water Bed

AN: OK so I will not post another chapter until I see some reviews and know I am not a complete nit wit.

****SM owns everything I own none of it this is just my brains thoughts****

BPOV

I pulled myself up from the couch and trudged up the stairs. I quietly checked on each of our young sons made sure they were tucked in and kissed while they slept soundly in their beds before making my way to our bedroom. I moved as quietly as I could to the side of the bed the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the spring breeze the moonlight shown through and highlighted the God like creature laying in bed fast asleep. I sat and took his form in the slope of his hip the ripple of the muscles in his back as he turned from his side to his stomach. The pout on his lips with his mouth slightly open as his soft even breath could be heard in the still quiet of our bedroom. He didn't sleep naked every night and tonight he had it only served to remind me that he probably had hoped I would come to bed soon after him

I will never tire of seeing him naked. It seems so long ago when I first saw his naked body splayed out before me…..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring…**_

_Hello._

_Hey Bella whatchya doin?_

_Well nothing what are you doing?_

_Sitting here alone…Mom and Dad left for the weekend and Emmett is visiting Rose's parents down in Oregon so I am alone here in this big house_

I could hear the pout in his voice. I remembered him saying his parents were possible going out of town this weekend but that Emmett was staying home and would probably be wanting some guy time since Rose would be visiting her parents in Portland so I was surprised to say the least when he gave me this new information. It had been two weeks since the pool party and Edward and I had had zero time to be alone since and have had to settle for heated make out sessions in his Volvo outside my front door. He was pretty tame about after all there was a hand gun and a shot gun just on the other side of that front door and he was all too aware of it thanks to the Chief.

_So I was thinking would you want to come over for the day we could go for a swim and have some lunch watch some movies ya know just hang out? You could keep your boyfriend from being lonely…._

_Well I think that could be arranged. (I will have to tell my dad that Alice is coming with me in case he finds out his parents are gone and that we are just meeting there before we take off to the beach or something.)_

_Bella….?_

_Oh ya sorry Edward I will be over in say an hour?_

_Great I will uncover the pool see you soon…_

_OK.._

I quickly tossed the emerald green bikini Alice insisted I get last week in my bag with another change of warmer clothes I also grabbed some shower stuff so I could get the chlorine smell off since the ocean doesn't smell quite like a pool and my dad would notice. I bounced down the stairs 45 minutes later announced my plans to my dad and got the standard be safe drive careful and the look of do not do anything stupid with _**that**_ boy look. My dad didn't hate Edward but he didn't particularly care for the boy who had come into my life I don't think it would have mattered who he was. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sprinted for the door. I had called Alice before coming down the stairs to inform her of my plans and her part in my story she giggled and told me not to have too much fun.

I pulled up to the Cullen's home and it was quiet and peaceful their nearest neighbor had to be a half mile away and with the entire family out it left it very serine. Edward met me at the door and pulled me into a hug. He buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath in. _I thought you would never get here I have been all alone since this morning._

_Edward it is 11:00am! Stop pouting already._

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips with just the slightest bit of his tongue grazing my bottom lip. I reached up and slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him in closer. I deepened our kiss and had no intentions of letting him go. I felt his arms snake around my waist and lift me up off the ground. I was sure he was taking me up the stairs back to that glorious bed instead I felt him lift me a bit higher and set me on the kitchen counter. He pulled away and asked me what I wanted for lunch. I pushed my bottom lip out a bit and he gave me that crooked grin and said now who's pouting. He made me a grilled cheese sandwich and refused to let me help we took our food out onto the deck and sat in the shade and ate and talked about the week that had just passed. We decided to lay out in the sun a bit and let our lunch settle.

Edward nudged my arm and asked me if I was ready to go for a swim and I nodded yes. In my mind all I could think about were those sinful board shorts he had wore at the pool party. He told me I could change up in his room and leave my stuff up there and he would change in the pool house. I ran up the stairs only tripping once on the way up. I came back down stairs rapped in my towel with my hair up in a high pony tail. I walked out onto the deck and there he stood on the diving board I just watched as he took a hard jump and entered the water in the most graceful dive I had ever seen. He popped up right at the edge of the pool where I stood and flashed that crooked grin up at me. I had to hurry into the pool because I am sure with this dark bikini the wetness that was forming between my legs would not be hidden for long. I held my nose and jumped in with both feet. We swam around for a long time pushing and pulling and wrestling stealing kisses and touches in between. I tried with all my might to dunk him but he was like a marble statue and completely unmovable. We were in the middle of me trying desperately to get his head under the water when he stilled us both and just stared at me…

_What?_

_Bella you are so beautiful do you know that?_

_Whatever Edward! (I had never been very good at receiving compliments)_

_No not whatever you are beautiful and sexy as fuck in that bikini!_

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and bit down and began to chew on it I was breathing a bit faster now and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. He pulled us up so we were standing. He lifted me up and I felt his hands cup my as in the most firm and gentle way I let out a small moan and wrapped my legs around his waist. He waded through the water and walked us up the stairs and out of the pool. He was kissing me now firmly and deeply he had one hand cupping my ass supporting my wait with the other hand on the back of my head with his fingers tangled in the wet mess it had become. I in turn had both of hands in his hair tugging at the roots softly. I felt us enter the house and for a brief moment I worried we were getting the floor wet but it was quickly for gotten when I felt his hand that was previously in my hair go down to my ass and slip just inside my bikini bottoms and he began to softly caress the skin there. We entered a room but had not gone up any stairs I opened my eyes when I heard the door shut..

_Where are we?_

_One of the guest rooms off the den. I love this room._

_Why?_

He gently laid me down on the bed that was behind me and I felt the soft waves my weight created.

_This is why as he pushed down creating more waves._

_Had lots of fun in here hu?_

_Never but I have always thought about it._

He pulled us up to the center of the water bed and lay down next to me. He placed kisses on my neck and collar bone and moved to my breasts. I was in heaven! I remembered that the last time we found ourselves in this position he was left in a very uncomfortable state and I was not going to let that happen again. I pushed softly against his shoulder willing him to back up.

_Are you ok?_

_Yes but I want to..well I want to_ (fuck Bella shut up and just do it)

With that I sat up and pushed his shoulders back to meet the bed. I really had no fucking clue what I was doing so I decided to let my instincts take over. I pulled at the drawstring of his board shorts and let them fall as I grazed my hand down his hard length that was still incased in his wet swim trunks. He ground his hand into my hip where it rested gently and he let out a full and deep breath. I grabbed a hold of each side of his trunks in an attempt to pull them down but they were wet and I was at an odd angle. I was sitting on his right side so he gently moved the hand that was on his left side leaving my right hand on his right hip as he lifted his hips and together we pulled down his trunks and released his now hard and steal dick.

_Holy shit! _I said in the softest whisper I could muster I had not seen a fully naked guy before and for fuck sake he was huge I didn't have anything to compare it to but from what Alice had told me he has got to be.

I looked at his face and he had his eyes closed and his breathing was quick and shallow. I ran my hand slowly up his right thigh and let my palm rest over his hard length. This seem to relax him as he seem to sink further into the water bed if that is possible. I began to slowly rub my palm almost as if I were petting him this must have been driving him nuts because he reached down and gently guided my hand to wrap around him and apply just the amount of pleasure in my grip he liked. He was teaching me how to give him a hand job. I began to pump up and down his length slow at first. I knew he was more experienced than me and right now I was glad for it. He was showing me what he liked and how to do it properly but he did it in such a way that it felt gentle and caring not frustrated and annoying that I was inapt at such things. He reached up and pulled me down and began kissing me our tongues tangled in wet messy kisses. He pulled me so our bodies lay flush side by side as he untied my top and let it fall. His hand found its place on my breast and began to firmly massage I got so caught up in the feeling I had stopped moving my hand..

_Don't stop…..Please!_

He turned onto his right side and lay me down on my back. I had to switch hands as I could no longer reach him with my right hand. He dipped his left hand into my bikini bottoms and cupped my entire mound in his palm.

_Fuck Bella are you bare? Holy shit that is…..so hot_

Alice had told me that guys really like that so when I showered before I came over I shaved and hoped I would get to see what he thought and he really liked it I guess. He slipped one finger in my dripping wet folds and moaned into my mouth and I returned the moan at the same moment. He found my clit and began to circle it slowly then adding a second finger just as he had done the last time. I kept a slow and steady pace moving up and down his hard and I do mean hard length. I began to squirm a little and he moved his fingers away from my clit and slid one of his long fingers into my center and I almost without any control bucked my hips forward. He began to move his finger in and out and added his thumb to my clit..

_Bella…..ugh….I want you to come with me._

He placed his mouth over my right breast and began to suck we were a tangle mess of panting and moaning. I didn't know what to do I wasn't sure how to make sure that happened I tried desperately to match his pace. He had pulled me so close to him I could hardly move my hand and I had my eyes clinched shut and my stomach began to tighten and thank God the neighbors are so far away because I let out the the loudest scream.

_Edward…Edward…Ed….Ed…..HOLYFUCKINGSHIT Edward!_

I didn't let go of him he moved back just enough to give me room to move my hand I was still panting and unable to really catch my breath but the sight of his face with his bottom lip sucked in and the moans that were coming from behind his clinched jaw it drove me forward I would take time to breath later. I felt something change in the form and feel of his already rock hard dick..Wait did it just get even harder?

_Bella….ugh…..fuck….Bella…don't….stop…oh….ya…OHHOLYSHIT_

I felt the stream of warm somewhat thick fluid poor out over his stomach and onto my hand. I kept moving my hand and he hissed through his teeth and laid his hand over mine to still it as I moved my hand up one last time I grazed the tip of his dick and I thought he was going to fly right off the bed.

_Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you Oh God Edward I'm sorry I didn't Oh God I'm sorry…._

_No Bella it's ok it's just really sensitive after just give me a second_

We sat there very still while we both caught our breath. After a few minutes had passed he scooted off the bed and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom attached to the room we were in and came back in with a hand towel he gave it to me and I cleaned up my hand. He gave me a robe that was hanging on the back of the door and told me he was going to take a quick shower and if I wanted to use his shower in his room I could then we could order pizza and watch a move. I felt kind of awkward after what we had just done and he seemed to have already moved on from it. I slipped the robe on and moved toward the door and then I felt his breath on my neck.

_Bella that was the most amazing…..shit Bella I could do that all day._

I turned to him with my eyes down I could feel the blush rushing to my face.

_I'm sorry….We didn't..I mean I didn't…well that it didn't happen at the same time._

_Bella baby don't be sorry we will just have to practice you were amazing and I loved feeling you touch me I'm so fucking glad Emmett broke his leg!_

_What?_

_Well you see this is Emmett's water bed or at least it used to be he broke his leg when he was a freshman and they had to get him a regular bed to accommodate his cast and they put this bed in here. He still sleeps down here most of the time._

_So you're telling me I saw you for the first time naked and I gave you my very first hand job and it was all in Emmett's bed?_

_You're forgetting one small detail his WATER bed._

He said as he wiggled his eye brows.

The rest of the evening went as planned well almost we had pizza and started to watch Bad Boys II. I say started because we only made it through about an hour of it before we had a little bit more practice at our timing in his room this time. This would be the way our entire summer would go each time we had a chance to be alone we took advantage of it and we got our timing down perfectly. I don't think I saw an entire move with Edward that whole summer.

XOXOXXOXO

I felt my eyes fall shut under the weight of my exhaustion as I lay remembering that first summer of our relationship and the summer I fell in love with the then boy and the man now that lay next to me fast asleep.


	3. Waking Up

EPOV

I'm awake again God I just want one night of sleep! I went to bed last night hoping my beautiful bride would follow my lead and come to bed. We were able to get the kids to bed with little to no fuss and they were both fast asleep before we got the house in order and relaxed on to the couch. I snuggled up next to Bella and instantly felt her soft skin and my nose was filled with that amazing sent of strawberries that I love. I placed soft kisses on her neck and ear and whispered softly I was going up to bed. She smiled sweetly at me and said she would be up in a bit. I lay there in the dark trying to be patient until sleep over took me and I drifted away into a restless sleep. I needed to have my wife she could help me get a bit more tuckered out and then I might sleep better but tonight would not be that night.

The green glow of my clock says it is 3:45am and I could still be asleep for another two hours but here I lay with a rock hard throbbing dick and my wife's soft even breathing filling my ears. I could wake her up and have my way with her but I know how tired she has been and the result of that fatigue has been distance from me. I remember the first time we fell asleep together and I woke her up. I miss that spontaneous part of US…..

XOXOXXOXOXOXXO

This summer has been the best summer of my life. I am going to be a senior I have a fucking HOT girlfriend who actually has a brain and we have gotten to spend a lot of time together. We have gotten really good at our make out sessions. She has become an expert at taking me right to the edge and letting me hang there for hours or at least that's how it feels. In turn I have loved exploring Bella's body with my hands while I really want to be exploring her body with other things I can wait she is worth it and if I have my way I will get to enjoy that treat for a long time.

School starts next week and while that sucks in one way I'm excited as well. My parents are leaving town to go to Victoria BC for a few days and Emmett and I will be left to fend for ourselves well kind of. Mom and Dad said we could have Jasper over so it's going to be just the three of us guys plus our women. What the parents don't know at this stage in the game won't hurt them. The plan is to have Bella tell Charlie she is staying with Alice and Alice is telling her parents she is going on a shopping trip to Seattle with Emmett's girlfriend Rose who has a sister who lives there. We would have had Bella say she was going to the City with Alice but Charlie would have shut that down in two seconds. All the girls will be here for the night. I have never spent the night with Bella or any other girl for that matter. I never cared enough to want to take the time to arrange it. I know Bella never has. I have been her first for everything almost and don't get me wrong that is totally hot but I guess I just want to be careful with her she deserves it. This is the first time in my young life that I care way more about how she is feeling and what she is getting out of our time together rather than getting what I want and if she likes it than it's a bonus. Bella is different and tonight will be as well.

Alice called to let us know they were on their way and Charlie was headed out for poker at the Black's place so we were in the clear. Rose had been staying with her sister in Seattle for most of the summer so we saw her often but Emmett spent most of his time with her in Seattle after arranging to shadow one of the trainers at U of W. I like Rose she keeps Emmett in his place and she and Bella get along great. The girls arrived and I instantly felt uncomfortable in my jeans. Bella walked in looking like a lollypop I wanted to lick from top to bottom. She was wearing a pair of short cut off denim shorts that made her legs go on for a mile a navy blue fitted tank top with the hottest hot pink straps of her bra peeking out from the thin straps of the shirt. She had on a pair of flip flops that she kicked off at the door. I greeted them at the door and pulled Bella into a warm firm hug and whispered into her ear how hot she looked. I felt the heat from her face radiate from the blush that was forming. That fucking blush it killed me and I had to adjust myself once again just to make it into the family room where everyone ells was. Jasper had picked up pizza and Em and I got all the other snacks and junk food we would need for the night.

We didn't have big plans just hang out maybe play a few games watch a movie. I was glad that Emmett and Rose were going to be here they would be leaving to go back to school soon and as big as an oaf as he is I miss him when he is not around. The night was winding down and I asked Bella if she was ready for bed and she just looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. We had already talked about the fact that she wasn't ready to go all the way and frankly I wasn't either I didn't want her first time or our first time to be with my brother just down the hall doing God knows what with or to his girlfriend. So we had agreed that tonight wouldn't be anything big like that. She told me how excited she was to just not have to say goodnight and go home at the end of the night, our goodbyes were always the hardest.

_Edward I'm going to go to the bathroom and stuff I will be right back out ok._

_Um do you mind if I run in there and brush my teeth real quick than its all yours?_

_No not at all….._

I brushed my teeth and washed my face really quick and stepped out of the bathroom. Bella stood there biting her nails and fidgeting. I walked up to her and slipped my arms around her tiny waist and looked down into those big chocolate brown eyes. I could tell she was excited and happy but a hint of fear or anxiety rested just behind the excitement.

_Baby relax it's just me here I am going to hold you all night there is nothing to worry about._

_I know Edward but we have been together for over 4 months now and I just don't want you to get frustrated with me._

_Hey we talked about all of this and we are at our own pace here I like our pace we are good at_ (as I wiggled my eye brows at her).

She swatted my arm and moved passed me into the bathroom. She was in there for what felt like an hour. She came out in one of my T-shirts it hit her about mid thigh and holy shit that has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.

_Sorry I didn't know what to sleep in…..I don't usually sleep in anything so I stole one of your shirts._

_Well I certainly wouldn't complain if you made yourself at home and slept like you did at your house!_

_Eddddwarrrrrrd!_

_You look beautiful in my shirt it fits you perfectly. _

I had changed into a pair of light cotton sleep pants while she was in the bathroom. I didn't put a T-shirt on. Bella went around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers she scooted to the center of the bed and I slipped in next to her. She turned to me and put her head on my chest and let out a big heavy sigh. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She wiggled her way up me and began kissing me slowly and softly on my chest running her nails over my chest….

_Bella if you keep doing that I can't be held responsible for what happens._

She just kept placing soft wet kisses on my neck and chest. I turned her over so she was on her back and I began to kiss her on her neck and as I slid my hand down her side I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I ghosted my hand over her right breast and she let out a soft sigh and I place more pressure on it. I moved my left hand from her breast and down her side dipping it under the hem of my T-shirt and slowly pushing it up her tiny body. As I grazed her hip I realized she wasn't wearing any panties either and had I not stopped and took a few deep breaths I would have cum right then. I knew I wouldn't push Bella's limits as much as at that moment I wanted to be buried inside her more than I wanted to breathe. She lifted her hips a bit and then her back and allowed me to slip the T-shirt off over her head. I pressed my entire body against her and felt her warm skin mold to mine like we were two pieces of a puzzle.

I moved down her body placing open mouthed wet kisses down her neck all the way down to her belly button and then back up and I rested my mouth over her left breast and sucked and nibbled gently earning quiet moans from Bella. She pushed her tiny hands into my hair and held me to her breast not allowing me to move not that I minded. As I worked at each of her hard nipples my right hand slipped down to her now dripping wet folds. I slipped my index finger in and coated it with her juices and circled her clit. I added a second finger and began small fast circles she began to wiggle and writhe I moved from her clit and slipped two fingers into her center slowly. This was something that had become like second nature to us we knew what the other wanted without words. I knew that when I had teased her clit just enough she wanted the friction to move into her not just on top of her. As I pushed in and out slowly adding my thumb to her clit she reached in between she and I and dipped her tiny little hand into my sleep pants and gripped my dick and began stroking it up and down. I stopped my movements long enough to move my sleep pants down past my hips and Bella worked them down with her foot the rest of the way never letting up on her strokes. She had become an expert at touching me. I moaned against her breast and just then she let go of me. I fell against her slightly almost pouting at the loss of contact. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her hand with her extremely wet tongue and then went right back to stroking me only now her hand was slick with her saliva and I hissed in exhilaration through my clinched jaw. I moved faster and she matched my pace. My balls tightened as I felt her walls closing in on my fingers and we both fell over into our orgasm. We had gotten so good at working each other into a frenzy so that we would cum at the same moment. It was so gratifying to see the ecstasy on her face.

We both got up and cleaned up. Bella surprised me when she crawled back into bed without putting my T-shirt back on. I took her lead and didn't put my pants back on. She laid her head back on my chest and we slipped into a deep restful sleep.

I rolled over and rested my arm over her hips as she lay on her back. Her breathing was soft and even and I knew she was sound asleep. I looked at the clock on the night stand it was 4:00am we had been asleep for about 4 hours. I kissed her stomach and couldn't stop from placing pecks down further and further. She softly moaned but didn't move much I stopped to watch her for a moment and she was still sound asleep.

I sat there thinking to myself what are you doing and telling myself to stop but I had wanted to taste her since that first time in my bedroom at the pool party. I had never wanted to push her or make her feel like things were moving too fast but holy fuck she was laying here in MY bed naked and I could smell her arousal and it made my dick twitch. I had thought about doing this with other girls but I never had. If I didn't stop myself Bella would give me a first we would experience it together. I placed my hand on her knee and slowly guided her to open her legs for me. She did without hesitation as she moaned my name I stopped and looked up she was still asleep…_FUCK me she is dreaming about me!_ I slowly dipped my head down and let my tongue escape my mouth and run the full length of her slit and she tasted like candy. All of a sudden Bella's entire body jolted away from me…

_HOLY SHIT Edward wha….What arrrrr you uu…_

_Bella shhhh lay back and let me please…_

I slowly pushed her hips back down and continued my path she was breathing so fast I thought she might pass out. I messaged her hip softly and she began to relax. I dipped my tongue in further and found her clit and I flattened my tongue out and then sucked on her clit lightly. I had never done this before but Emmett and I had had a few conversations and he gave me some pointers. I moved my tongue lower and entered her center. I moved back to her clit and entered two of my fingers into her center and began to move in and out as I circled her clit as fast as I could with my tongue. She tasted heavenly. I could have stayed there all night if she would let me. Her body began to shake and I could feel her wall starting to tighten and she yelled…

_EDWWWWARD Ed..Ed..Edward..OHMYGOD! OH OH OHMYGOD!_

And with that she fell limp she was breathing fast and shallow and moaning still.

_Are you ok?_

Silence

_Bella..Baby are you ok?_

_Uh umm what? Oh yes I I'm fine I think yes I'm ok…..Oh my God Edward that was amazing!_

I smirked to myself and climbed my way back up her damp sweaty body and laid my head on her chest as I felt her breathing even out. She wiggled her way out from under me and rolled me over onto my back she had a little grin on her face that looks slightly evil. She dipped her head down and began to kiss down my chest and she just kept moving down. I lightly grabbed her shoulder..

_Bella baby you don't have to do this._

_Edward Shhhhhhhh lay back and let me please._

She was using my own words to calm me down. She moved slowly and I could feel her breathing pick up. I knew she had never done this and we hadn't talked about it. I had had a few blow jobs so I knew what should happen so I relaxed and watched the most beautiful girl I have ever known move down until she sat between my parted legs and just stared. Just as I started to sit up slightly she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the head of my dick. I fell back with my head making a thud on the pillow. It was a small gesture but with it came a sensation I had never felt before a shot of electricity shot down my dick and up my chest and it felt like it shot right out of the top of my head. She let her tongue slide out and lick the head. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see the amazing sight before me. Her hair was long and cascading over her shoulders and her little hand was wrapped gently around the base as she slowly bent down opened her mouth and began to take me in. She tried to take all of me in on the first pass and gagged. I could see the blush on her face and she was embarrassed but determined.

I reached down and moved her hair all to one side and touched her cheek softly.

_Baby go slow you don't have to go all the way down._

She began letting her head bob up and down not taking all of me in but she balanced that with the movements of her hand. She matched the pace of her hand and her mouth and I knew I wouldn't last long.

_Uhh Baby suck harder Bella OH MY God baby!_

With that encouragement she created a vacuum and I was clenching the sheets around me. I wanted desperately to grab her head and tangle my fingers into her hair but I didn't want to hurt her or scare her. This was the most amazing feeling I had ever had in my entire life I don't know what made it different but holy shit she had never done this but she was amazing at it. I felt my dick twitch in her mouth…

_Baby you gotta move I'm gonna cum! Uhhhhhhhhh Bella baby baby.._

I moved her head just in time she kept the same pace with her hand as I came fast and hard. I had always thought it was a dick head of a move for a guy to cum without giving the girl at least a warning and letting her know what coming no pun intended. I especially didn't want Bella to be completely turned off by the experience on the first try because she was fucking awesome at it.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Bella baby I'm sorry I just didn't want you to feel like you had to ya know._

_With a sheepish grin on her face she said Oh well thank you I think? Did I do OK? I didn't hurt you did I?_

_Good God Bella you were perfect. You know you didn't have to right?_

_Yes but I have been thinking about it a lot well since I saw you in those swim trunks that one day it just felt like the right time was that ok?_

_Ummmmmmm Ya!_

After we cleaned things up once more we fell back into bed. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard the loud voice of my brother bellowing in the hall

_It's about fucking time the rest of us are trying to sleep ya couple of nymphos!_

We both started giggling I didn't feel too bad because God know Rose and Emmett were not the quiets people in the world and I had been within ear shot too many times to count this summer.

I slept the most sound sleep I had ever slept the only bad part was that I would have to sleep alone the next night and Bella would be at home.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOX

I could feel the water beginning to turn cool and I had not realized how long I had been in the shower. I was exhausted now having relieved my own pressure while my Bella lay asleep just in the next room. I love her so much and miss her and us.

Will it always be this way will things change and if so how soon?


	4. Patient

**A/N Please Please OH pretty Please review. I would love to know what everyone thinks so I can improve on my story also let me know if you have any ideas of what you would like to see or have missed seeing so far. I can't wait to hear from you. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this!**

**SM owns all things twilight I own nothing**

* * *

BPOV

_Baby it's time to get up_

The most angelic voice was whispering right by my ear. It was time to rise and shine so to speak and get ready for the day. I rolled out of bed and Edward met me with a warm soft embrace. I laid my head on his chest and shut my eyes. I felt so at home in his arms and at that moment I could have let him take me back to bed and make slow sweet love to me. If only we didn't have to get out of the house and off to work in an hour and the kids still needed to get up I needed a shower and Edward still needed to get dressed and have some food before he was off to the hospital for an early surgery today. Why couldn't I feel this way in the evening when we had time? I know that by the time tonight comes around I will be exhausted and not anywhere close to feeling sexy.

_Baby I missed you last night_

_I know I'm sorry_

_I miss you all the time baby I love you so much_

_I love you too and I miss you too I don't know what's wrong with me_

_There is nothing wrong with you baby it's just a phase we will get through it together._

And there it was the patience of a saint. He has always been so patient with me for as long as we have been together. He never has gotten frustrated when I have hurt myself which was often, or when I had the boys and was unavailable for 6 weeks, or when I was young and scared to death of having sex. He just waited never getting angry or pushing never showing his frustration to me even though I know he must have been after all this was Edward Cullen he knew what he was missing by waiting around for me. I am still shocked that he waited for so long and did it with such grace. I remember the look on his face when I finally told him I was ready….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_So Alice what are you doing this weekend?_

_Nothing Jazz and I were thinking about going to a movie maybe but nothing otherwise what did you have in mind?_

_Well prom is coming up and I need (oh God duck and cover she is going to smash me)to goshoppingforadress…_

I said this as fast as I could pinched my eyes shut and planted my feet to keep myself from hitting the ground when my pixie of a best friend launched herself onto me screaming at the top of her lungs.

_I thought you would never ask! Ok so first we need to go into Port Angeles on Saturday to find shoes and your dress we should be able to find something there oh and your hair and makeup and jewelry and a hand bag…_

_ALICE!_

_What?_

_I don't need all of that I will need some more important things however._

_Liiiiiiike?_

_Well I think I am going to need something kind of nice to wear under my dress if you know what I mean._

_OH MY GOD like lingerie? Wait are you going to oh no wait are you telling me that you are going to OH MY GOD!_

_Yes Alice that is what I am telling you I think I am ready and I have everything in order except what I will wear._

_Ok in that case we need to go to Seattle!_

_Why Seattle?_

_Selection my dear Bella we have to find just the right thing for him to peel off of you before he does the nasty to you._

_OH God Alice I was kind of hoping for something a bit nicer than the nasty._

_Well I am sure it will be he will take good care of you if you know what I mean he he he!_

So our plans were set we would drive into Seattle on Saturday Morning to shop for prom and have lunch with Rose. I mentioned to Edward that we were headed into Seattle to shop and he asked if he could tag along so he could spend the day with Emmett. Emmett and Rose were going to U of W and lived on campus so Edward would hang out with Emmett and Rose had decided rather than just lunch she would come shopping with us. I still had not told Edward what I had planned for prom but knew I needed to after all I didn't want to have my first time in the Volvo as much as I like that car it's not ideal and I knew Edward would be pissed he couldn't make things just right. We had talked about it a lot and I mean a lot. He had made it clear he wanted everything to be perfect for me and us. I wanted to surprise him. I know prom is kind of cliché but it's a significant night and I knew Charlie would be a bit relaxed on my curfew. Alice told me I would be staying the night at her place prom night as far as Charlie was concerned so Edward and I would have all night to be together.

Saturday could not come fast enough I needed to have some alone time with Alice and Rose they were both experienced while Jasper was the only guy Alice had ever been with they had been having sex for like ever so I knew she would have good advice I wasn't sure if Emmett was Rose's first but she was like a big sister and I knew she would be excited and be able to help out as well.

8:00am and Edward, Jasper and Alice rolled up to the house and I bounced down the stairs as fast as I could without falling and was met by my dad at the bottom of the stairs.

_Bella honey get something nice not too short and have a good time. Tell that boy to drive careful with my baby in the car._

_I will daddy and thank you I love you too!_

He hugged me and handed me some folded up cash that I didn't count I just took it and stuffed it into my pocket. I knew it wouldn't be a lot but I had been saving and I would make it work. I loved him so much for taking care of me and the fact that he wanted to help make my prom night special made me love him even more. I knew he missed having a son but he never ever made me feel like I was not good enough or any less because I was girl.

I slipped into the passenger seat and Edward leaned over to give me a kiss.

_You ready?_

_Very let's get this show on the road!_

Once we arrived on Campus and found Emmett and Rose we all had lunch together before us girls would head off downtown. After lunch we walked back up to Emmett's dorm to drop the boys off. I decided it was now or never I needed to tell Edward I couldn't hold it in any longer I was so excited to tell him because he had waited so long for me and had been so paitent I knew this would be such a perfect thing to finally give him.

_Hey Edward can I talk to you for a minute alone?_

_Um ya sure is everything ok?_

Oh ya everything is great I just need to talk to for a sec before we head out.

He turned to Emmett and without a word Em tossed Edward his keys and we went up to Emmett's room. Edward opened the door and stepped aside so I could go in. He walked in behind me. I turned and was met by Edward pulling me into a hug.

_Baby is everything OK? I know you don't like shopping but what's up your worrying me._

_Edward I'm fine really don't worry so much. Actually I am more than fine. Listen I wanted tell you something well kind of ask you something. Oh geese I didn't know I would be this nervous to say this crap! Well um….._

_Bella baby your killing me over here._

_I know I'm sorry. Well Edward I wanted to know if you would want to. Well I'm ready!_

_I'm confused ready for what?_

_Edward what I am trying to tell you is that I am ready to have SEX!_

The confused look on his face turned to shock his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His eyes darted around the room looking for something I wasn't sure what. He still hadn't said anything he just stood there squeezing me tighter into his arms.

_Um Edward I can't breathe._

_Oh shit Bella I'm sorry._

_He let me go and stepped back._

_Edward you haven't said anything._

_Right now?_

I giggled and it was clear that I had not made myself clear in my sudden declaration and he was thinking that I wanted him to rip my clothes off and have his way with me right now with his brother and our friends waiting down stairs.

_No Edward sorry Prom night I want us to be together after prom would that be ok with you?_

_Bella holy shit you about gave me a fucking heart attack! Yes I would love to have all of you God if you did mean right now I might just go for it. Are you sure I mean really sure because I don't want you to feel like you have to because its prom and everything I mean I want to I just…_

_Edward stop! Yes I am sure absolutely sure I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I want to be with you I want you to be my first. I love you Edward oh shit did I just say that out loud?_

I saw a huge grin come across his face like it was Christmas morning or something.

_Yes you did say that out loud. Isabella Marie Swan I am speechless and I love you too!_

With that he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I think we had ever shared. He dipped his hands under my ass and pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Just then the door flew open and Emmett was standing there.

_Dude get the fuck off of her we have shit to do and sports to watch! She came here to go shopping not use my dorm room as your little fuck hut!_

_Emmett! Dude shut the fuck up!_

I just held onto Edward and giggled into his neck. Emmett could be so crude but he was hilarious he said crap like that for effect and he got from Edward just what he wanted. Edward slid me down his body and I could feel the huge issue he was having after my declaration and our heated kiss. He pecked me on the cheek and took my hand in his left and punched Emmett with his right as we squeezed passed him and out the door. We got back down to the lobby and Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear.

_I will see you later Bella I love you._

I turned to kiss his lips and murmured on his lips

_I love you too._

The girls all hopped into Rose's BMW X6 I always forget her Dad owns a BMW dealership which explains her love of fast cars and the fact that she always drives the newest and greatest thing to come out of Germany. We sped away and I let out a huge sigh and Rose looked at me.

_Spill it women!_

_So I told Edward that I wanted us to be together on Prom night and I was ready!_

After a loud screech from Alice and a shocked look on Rose's face had relaxed I recapped the entire exchange with Edward including our declaration of Love to each other. We had never said it neither of us had had this long of a relationship but Edward had become a part of me. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe when I was away from him. We shopped for hours and I finally found my dress and shoes. I chose a navy blue one shoulder dress that hit about mid thigh and was fitted at the bust and light and flowing. I paired it with strappy sliver heels that were higher than I would have liked but Alice insisted. Now that my outerwear had been chosen it was off to find the more important attire for the night.

We looked for hours I had chosen a navy blue dress because Edward loved this color on me and so I wanted to have that same color under my dress. I needed to find something strapless and I was going with bare legs so I had to find the perfect underwear. I finally found it in a little boutique down town the bra was a deep purple satin with a navy blue lace overlay. It cut just across the top of my breasts and pushed them up so I had some pretty awesome cleavage. The thong that went with it was the same blue lace with small bows on the hips that were made of the deep purple satin. I was set I would barrow some jewelry from Alice she said she had just the thing and she would be doing my hair for the night. We gathered all of our purchases and sat down at Starbucks to have a break before we headed back to the boys.

_So Bella are you ready for your night with Edward?_

_God Rose I don't know I am so nervous I hope I don't puke on him!_

Alice just burst out laughing she told me I would be fine that the key was to keep breathing and to stay as relaxed as possible. She asked me what I was most afraid or nervous about.

_I think it is his size I mean I know this is TMI but he is freakin huge. I don't have anything to compare it to but he is huge I'm just not sure he will fit. _

Rose was quick to respond.

_Look if Edward is anything like his brother than congratulations Bella you are going to have a fucking awesome time! Emmett is huge and amazing. Edward loves you and he will be careful just be sure to communicate with him as you go ask him to stop and wait or slow down but I am sure he will take good care of you. This is not his first time so he won't be all freaked out that he is actually having sex and forget about you._

_So Bella what about birth control? I know you have told Edward but don't count on him to be prepared I always have a condom when I am going to be around Jasper. We got all hot and heavy once and he was out I wanted to kill him so from that moment on I always keep a few with me at all times._

_Well I kinda already took care of that about 2 months ago. I got on the pill mostly for my cycle but I finally gave in to the doctor when I decided that I was ready to sleep with Edward so I think I am all set and since I have never been with anyone and Edward doesn't have any weird thing I don't really want to use a condom not for my first time is that weird? I think I will leave that as kind of a surprise for Edward you know let him know I have been thinking about it for a while now._

_No it sounds like you have covered all of your bases. _

Rose and Alice said together. We piled back into the car and took off to track down the boys.

Three weeks passed like lightning and it was now Saturday and tonight was the night. I had made "plans" with Alice to stay at her house after prom and Charlie had agreed to it with the condition I called him when we got back to Alice's house. He said he didn't care how late it was but that he wanted to know I was safe and in doors. It was a small price to pay so I told him I would. We arranged to have the boys pick us up at my place and Alice came over to get me ready for the night. I jumped in the shower and spent a lot of time taking special care of all of my lady parts, legs and under my arms there was not a hair to be found. I stepped out dried off and put my hair up in a towel. I sat down and Alice did my makeup. I didn't want to have too much on I figured if it did hurt like hell and I cried I didn't want to look like a freakin raccoon. She then moved to my hair. We dried it and she curled all of it and left it down so it ran along my back in soft waves and curls. Edward loved it when I had my hair down. I slipped on my bra and panty set and slid into my dress. I put the heels on and after a slight wobble I steadied myself as the door bell rang. I looked at Alice and I about passed out. She picked up my overnight bag that I had packed and handed it to me. I told her I would come back up and grab it I didn't want to carry it down just that second. We stepped out of my room and toward the stairs.

I grabbed the banister and started my descent. I looked up from my feet and saw the most amazing sight I have ever seen in my entire life. There Edward stood with a tux on that fit him like a glove his vest was black with dark navy pen stripes and he had on one of those shirts you don't wear a tie with. His hair looked perfectly messy like it always did and he just stood there with that smirk on his face that about made me drag him right back up to my room so I could pounce on him. I really didn't care that my dad was standing right there the sinful thoughts that were raging in my head made me wet and ready to go. Fuck I haven't even gotten close to him yet this is going to be a very hard night to get through.

Edward took my hand and twirled me around so he could take in my full appearance and leaned down to place a kiss on my ear..

_Fuck me you look sexy as hell._

I felt the blood rush to my face and herd my dad clear his throat.

_Edward she is in your care for the evening you are to go to the dinner the dance and then if you plan to go out later that is fine but back to Alice's house by 1:00am got it._

_Yes daddy now stop worrying (ya don't worry your little girl will finally do all the things she has been thinking about doing to her boyfriend.)_

We stepped out of the house and into Edward's car. They had dropped Jasper's car off at Alice's house so he could get it when we dropped them off and I ran in to make my phone call to Charlie like I had promised before Edward and I took off for where ever he had planned for us to go. Dinner was great we all laughed and loosened up before we got to the dance. We were fashionably late and when we got there the music was loud and booming. We did all the normal prom stuff took a group picture of all four of us then just the couples. We danced in one big group laughing and getting rowdy. The song Unchained Melody came on and Edward pulled me to him and we danced in slow circles forgetting that there was anyone ells around us. Edward bent down and kissed my shoulder and began to sing the song in my ear softly and his voice vibrated right down to my core. I looked up at him and asked him if we could go soon he gave me that crooked grin and took me by my hand and whispered something into Jasper's ear and he grabbed Alice by the waist and lifted her up and just carried her out to the car. The drive back to Alice's house was full of laughter and lots of talking I didn't say much I was getting nervous and excited I could barely sit still.

We pulled up to Alice's house and we all piled out Edward leaned against his car and waited as Alice and I ran into the house I made my phone call to Charlie and explained that we left the dance but decided to hang out at Alice's for a bit before the boys took off to Edwards he seemed ok with that. I am sure it was because he thought Ali's parents were home however they conveniently were out of town this weekend. I came back outside Alice gave me a hug.

_Just relax have fun and I want details love ya!_

_Thanks Alice don't do anything I wouldn't do _

I winked at her and off she ran to Jasper and jumped in his car. I walked over to Edward where he stood at the passenger door. He opened it and helped me into my seat. He pulled out and headed toward the freeway.

_Where are we going Edward?_

_Seattle._

_What that is going to take forever._

_Don't whine we will be there in no time just sit back and relax we have all night._

We pulled into the city and down into downtown Seattle he pulled up to the Grand Hyatt. I sat there and just stared at him.

_Edward what are we doing here this is the Hyatt. You can't even rent a room here you aren't 18 yet._

_Emmett came over and checked us all in and gave me the key earlier today so it is all take care of don't worry about it._

We walked through the lobby and up to the 8th floor. We found our room and Edward pulled out the card key and slipped it into the lock. The door buzzed and he pushed it open and ushered me in under his arm.

I entered into the marble entry way just to my left was the bathroom and I poked my head in and saw the glass incased shower big enough for about 4 people and a deep bathtub incased in marble with a wall of mirrors beside it. There was floor to ceiling marble and the lights were dim and calming the way they were turned on. I walked a bit further into the main part of the room and there was a view of the entire city and all of the lights it lit the room in an amazingly bight yet soft way. In the center of the room was a huge King size bed that had the blankets pulled back and the pillows were fluffed just right. Edward set our bags down at the foot of the bed and came to me and pulled me into a kiss that lasted for weeks it felt like. I was shaking and he could feel it.

_Bella are you ok you are shaking like a leaf? If you're not ready for this we can._

_I'm fine Edward I just need a girly moment I love you and I am more than ready._

_I love you to baby take your time._

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me I paced back and forth for a moment and slipped off my shoes and then my dress. I fluffed up my hair in the mirror. I took a big drink of water and a few deep breaths. It's now or never Bella I said to myself. I slipped on the robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and opened it slowly. Edward had taken the time to close the drapes and remove his jacket and loosen the collar on his shirt. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. I had left the robe untied so it was slightly parted in the front. He walked over and took my face in both of his hands and gave me a slow deep kiss that spelled out how much he loved me and how much he wanted me without using a single word. I began to unbutton his shirt and I slipped it over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He did the same with the robe I was wearing. He took a step back to take in the full view of what I was wearing.

Fuck….Bella you look Fuck me Bella you are fucking gorgeous.

I continued to undress him until he stood just in his black boxer briefs he slid his hands under my ass and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he took us over to the bed where he gently laid me down.

He began to lay gentle kisses down my chest stopping at the top of my bra and dipping his hand just inside. I arched my back pushing my breasts into his palm and he reached under me with his free and unlatched my bra. He pulled it slowly from my body and discarded it on the floor and went right to licking sucking and nipping at my nipples giving each one equal attention. I was going nuts and he was taking his time with it. He trailed hot wet kisses down my chest and to my stomach where he stopped and took time kissing and nibbling on each of my hip bones. He ghosted his hand over my center and down my thighs and back up to my hips. He placed a thumb into each side of my panties and I lifted my hips to allow him to slide them down my legs. He kept looking back up to me to make sure I was still alright. My breathing was fast and I felt a bit light headed but I was so ready and I could hardly contain myself.

Edward dipped his head down and kissed my outer lips softly while gently guiding my legs further apart to give him better access to my over heated wet center. He slipped his tongue just inside and let it roam up and down. He spent a significant amount of time swirling his tongue over my swollen bud of nerves before slipping two fingers into my core. He kept a steady pace of in and out never letting up with his tongue. I could have let him do that all night I was coming undone and I felt my stomach tighten and my walls clamp down on his fingers and I came with a force I didn't know I had in me. He hummed against my center and continued to suckle and kiss my center until my breathing and returned to as normal as I was sure it was going to get for the night. He crawled his way up my body kissing me all the way. I sat up and tried to push him back so I could return the favor. After all this is how we had always done things this is what came next right?

_Bella lay back tonight is about you relax and let me make love to you._

OH MY GOD did he really just tell me he was going to make love to me he wasn't going to do the nasty or have his way with me he wanted to make love to me.

I laid back and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and I felt him leave the bed I opened my eyes to see him removing his boxer briefs and retrieve a small square packet from his jacket. Shit I still hadn't told him I was on the pill.

_Um Edward I don't think you need that._

_Bella baby I don't want to pull out and I don't want you to get pregnant so it's.._

_Baby I'm on the pill. I got on it about two months ago when I decided I was ready I don't want you to pull out either and I don't want to get pregnant but I do want to feel all of you._

The smile the crept across his face was mind blowing you would have thought I gave him a million dollars or something.

_Baby you did that for me?_

_I did this for us._

He crawled onto the bed and between my legs and hovered over me. I could feel his hard and warm member against my core. He placed all of his weight on one arm and stroked my cheek.

_Bella baby are you sure you're ready?_

I just nodded my head yes I was too caught up in the moment to speak. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Isabella keep your eyes open and on mine focus on my eyes._

With the hand that had been on my cheek he reached down and ran the head of his dick between my folds up and down making sure I was ready. He sat up for a moment and grabbed a bottle I hadn't noticed he had placed on the night stand and squeezed out some clear liquid and applied it to his hard dick. The sight about killed me. He leaned back down and began again.

_Try and relax baby_.

He put the head right at my entrance and pushed in just the slightest bit. I took in a large gasp of air and he stopped and looked right at me. I nodded yes and he never took his eyes off of mine. I could tell he was searching for any sign that I wanted him to stop. He pushed in a bit more and I let out a slight yelp. He started to pull away and I grabbed his shoulders.

_Edward don't go I'm ok don't stop._

_Baby I know it's going to hurt but I don't want to hurt you._

_Will you kiss me please?_

He leaned down and kissed me and pushed in even farther.

_MMMMMMMMMMM ugh OH MY GOD!_

He sat very still allowing me to adjust to his full length that was fully sheathed inside me. He was patient yet again and waited for my muscles to relax a bit before he slid out and slowly back in.

_Ugh Edward please don't stop._

_I said in words I could barely hear myself._

With that he set a slow and steady pace. I had a hold of him under his arms and around his back. His breathing was heavy but steady his eyes were burning into mine and I could tell he was concentrating.

_Isabella I love you Fuck I love you_

_Ugh Edward I love you too. Ugh Ed Ed Edward Oh my mmmmmmm._

He took one hand and reached between us and applied two fingers to my clit and began to turn firm fast circles on it.

_HOLY SHIT EDWARD OHMYGOD!_

_UHG Bella oh God Bella I'm so close Baby ugh Bella_

My walls clamped down around his dick and I fell over into the most amazing amount of ecstasy I had ever felt in my life. With a few more firm thrusts Edward fell over into his own orgasm and I felt his dick throb and the warm liquid fill me entirely. His arms bent and he held his weight on his elbows trying hard to catch his breath and not crush me in the process. He kissed my forehead.

_I love you Isabella I love you so much. My God that was amazing!_

I was breathing so fast that I was sure I was going to pass out now. Had we really just had sex had I really done it? I think I was still in a bit of shock and aw that he was actually on top of me and still inside of me.

_Bella baby are you ok? _

_I wiggled my hips a bit while I nodded my head._

_Baby Baby Baby lay still don't move holy shit!_

_Oh God Edward I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to are you?_

_Bella baby its ok things are just a bit sensitive right after give me a second._

He slowly pulled out of me. He stood up and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and once the water was just right he placed me on my feet under the water. He held onto me so I wouldn't fall my legs were still not quite ready to bare my weight. He held me close while we washed each other and whispered how much we loved each other for what must have been hours. After our shower we dried off and went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The passion he awoke in me that night was strong and hit hard and had always been consistent so what in God's name is wrong with me? I was never too tired or stressed out for Edward what has changed and how in the world do I change it back?

* * *

Review Review Review I will update again this week soon I hope I am having way too much fun writing this way more than I thought I would ;)


	5. Hotel Cullen

**A/N Thank you all who have started reading this story I am amazed at the number of people who have stopped by! Please while you are here leave me a review so I can make this better and feel free to leave some suggestions or ideas. Thank you again!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I got Edward fed and off to work and then proceeded up to take my own shower. I stood there just caught in my own thoughts enjoying the solitude of the shower. I got out and dried and dressed getting ready for the day. I was meeting Rose today for lunch and the kids were going over to spend some time with Esme and do Grandma stuff. I am still not sure exactly what that was but the boys seemed to love it. As I walked out of the bedroom I heard the chatter of the boys Tristan our oldest who was 5 was in bugging little Trevor who was 2 to get out of bed. They both came barreling out of Trevor's room screaming cereal cereal. I swear they both have their Uncle Emmett's appetite I am so going to hate this when they are teenagers.

I fed the hungry little monsters and got them dressed and ready to go. We drove the short drive up the street to Carlisle and Esme's house. I loved that we were so close to our family and I did have a lot of fond memories in this huge house. The boys jumped out of the car and ran up the porch where Esme was waiting with a big smile on her face.

_You know Esme you don't have to take them for the day._

_Oh honey me and my boys have some things that need to be taken care of you know Grandma stuff._

_OK well I am off to the store and then I will be having lunch with Rose. I should be back around the time they are getting up from nap is that ok?_

_Sure honey take your time._

I went to pick up a few things that we needed for the house shampoo stuff like that and made my way over to Emmett and Rose's house. They lived on the other side of town but it is a tiny town so it wasn't a long drive. Rose and Emmett got married the summer before Edward and I. We had all been pretty inseparable along with Alice and Jasper the six of us were all best friends and I loved my girls. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Alice's car parked and instantly got excited. I didn't get to see her as often as I would like since she and Jasper moved to Seattle so she could open her new boutique in downtown Seattle. I jumped out of the car and tripped up the steps banging my knee on the top step.

_Son of a BITCH!_

_Bella is here! _

_I heard rose yell from just the other side of the door. She must have heard my screaming._

_Bella how you don't break more bones is beyond me get your skinny but in here Alice got here 20 minutes ago and we are hungry!_

_I didn't know Alice was coming. I am so glad you are both here we need to talk!_

We sat down and dished up the clam and lobster chowder Rose had made. She said she had been chasing Emmett out of the kitchen all morning. It smelled heavenly and we all dug in.

_So Bells what's up?_

_Well it's Edward and me well it's me really. Ok so I am going to be totally honest here no laughing! My sex drive is in the toilet! I don't get it what is wrong with me?_

_Bella what do you mean you and Edward have been like rabbits since well since forever_

_Rose I know that! This is why I am so frustrated I just don't have the energy or the desire to get all hot and bothered and make the effort._

_Bella listen to me you need to spice things up get back to the good old fun of it forget the making love crap and just get back to good old fashion screwing!_

_Dear God Alice have you been possessed by Emmett?_

_No I'm just saying do something dangerous something nostalgic like sneak into Carlisle and Esmes place or something like you used to in College._

I instantly looked at Rose and was met with the biggest grin on her face and I knew we were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Alice do you remember the last time Bella and Casanova snuck into the Cullen family home for a little romp?_

_Sure you used to do it all the time while they were away._

_No I mean the very last time?_

_I'm not sure?_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Good grief finals are done and we are free! We will graduate in a few weeks have the summer to finish getting ready for the wedding and then back off to Seattle for Edward to start medical school. I can't believe we made it for four long years living in these dorms. I swear if it weren't for Esme and Carlisle's love for travel I don't know what we would have done and as luck would have it they have taken a trip to California to see Carlisle's father and travel back with him for graduation. So in honor of finals week coming to a close Edward and I are going to sneak back home and spend a weekend alone at his parent's house. Locked away with no one to bother us no loud dorm music or roommates yelling about this or that. It will be quiet and we can be as loud as we want to be.

God I loved these kinds of weekends. We agreed to not live together before we got married mostly because making a change midyear of our senior year after we got engaged was just not economical and I think Charlie would have had a heart attack. I am sure he still thinks I am a virgin and will be on my wedding night. If he only knew. Wait scratch that I don't want him knowing eew yuck ok moving on. So today Edward will be picking me up after his last final and we will be off to Forks. It's a short drive and one of the reasons we chose the University of Washington. I didn't want to be too far away from Charlie and Edward didn't want to be too far away from his family either it was a bonus that the rest of the gang was going there as well.

We arrived at the beautiful estate in the late afternoon. It was an amazing day sunny but not too warm yet I love spring here. Edward parked the Volvo in the garage so no one would see the car if they stopped by securing our secretive hide away. We unloaded the car and dropped our stuff off in Edward's room. We decided on having some lunch and relaxing in the den for a while letting the stress of the last week melt away. Edward was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt that fit him snug and made all of his muscles pop in just the right places he looked delicious. I had chosen a pair of cotton lounge shorts and fitted t-shirt and opted for no bra in favor of comfort and relaxation. This was not lost on Edward he was constantly "accidentally" grabbing my boobs.

We didn't bother to tell anyone that we would be in town figuring they would all want to come over and that would cut down on our alone time and frankly with all the studying that we had been doing we just needed some us time. Also none of our parents knew about our little weekend getaways at Hotel Cullen. Emmett and Rose were living in Eugene Oregon while Emmett completed an internship in sports medicine working with the trainers in the athletic department. It absolutely killed him to be so close to the ducks and the yellow and green made him sick. He was a Husky through and through and had secured a position on their training staff that would start in mid July. Come to think of it they should be coming up any day now for graduation and to find a place to live near campus.

We settled into the big leather couch and put on a movie for the life of me I don't remember what movie it was maybe that is because we started to help each other relax before the beginning credits were finished. Over the last four years we had gotten pretty comfortable with each other and pretty dam good at pleasing each other. We tried to keep it fun and exciting it was never boring with Edward he was a fucking genius in the sack!

Edward had leaned over and started caressing my thigh and playing with the hem of my shorts while he slipped his tongue inside my mouth which I gladly accepted. He began tugging on my shorts as our kiss became more heated. I could feel the pool of wetness that was gathering in my panties. Dear Lord it had been almost a week since I had last had his naked body pressed up against mine this feels fan fucking tastic. I had been looking forward to this all week long it is the only thing that got me through, knowing that I would have Edwards hard body flush with mine I couldn't wait to hear those low growls that could bring me to orgasm just with the sound alone. I was like a starving animal that had a huge steak set before me just waiting to be consumed.

_Edward I need to you in me right now right here please!_

_Bella baby slow down we have all day and all night I'm not going anywhere._

_I know it's just been so long and I think I may explode if I don't have your dick right now!_

_OK so I get sex starved nympho Bella for the afternoon far be it from me to get in your way!_

With that I slid off the couch and to my knees in front of him I grabbed his shorts and gave him a sly grin willing him to lift his hips so I could rip his shorts off and release the beast that was confined behind this wall of fabric. As I did his hard dick sprang out before me like a reward or a trophy. I licked my lips wetting them and leaned in and licked the precum that had gathered on the tip. Edwards head fell back on the couch and his body relaxed. I sat up a bit and opened my mouth and slowly slid him into my mouth taking one last deep breath and letting out slowly and relaxing my throat muscles I took him all the way in and felt him hit the back of my throat. I set out a slow and steady pace peaking up at him to admire the look of bliss on his face. I loved that I could take him to such ecstasy and hold him there for an extended period of time and he would let me. I felt him sit up a bit and watched as he pulled his t shirt from his body and then reached forward to pull at mine. I released him for the one second it took him to remove my shirt and I went right back to work. Edward dipped his hands into my hair gently moving it out of my way. I stopped for a second and pulled the hair band from my wrist and pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail. I licked him from his base to the tip before fully taking him in fast and with as much force and suction as I could.

_OH fuck Baby just like that ugh uh Bella baby oh fuck_

I kept up a fast pace while cupping his balls in one hand and working him with my other hand so no part of him was left unattended. I felt his body tense up and I knew he was close I dipped my head all the way down so my nose was touching his pelvis and the head of his dick hit the back of my throat and immediately twitched.

_UGH Bella I'm gonna cum fuck Bella don't stop!_

He came and I began to swallow all of the sweet nectar he gave me. I had been a bit timid about doing this in the beginning and Edward for a long time wouldn't let me but after forcing him to leave me be while I let him cum in my mouth I found I liked it a lot and Edward fucking reviled in it. I licked and sucked ever so gently always remembering how sensitive he was just after making sure he was well taken care of.

_Holy shit Bella that felt so good baby._

_I'm glad you liked it because I could do that all day long if you would let me._

Edward leaped up off the couch and scooped me up kicking the guest bedroom door open that was off the den and tossed me onto the bed. Ahhhhh yes the water bed I love this bed! He grabbed a hold of my shorts and pulled them off in one swift motion leaving me there in just my pink lacy thong.

_Mmmmmm you look like desert!_

_Oh ya well have you been a good boy and eaten all your lunch_

_Mmhmm can I unwrap my desert now?_

_Well if you're…_

Before I could finish my sentence he tore my panties off of me leaving them in shreds next to the bed. I lose more fucking panties that way!

_Going to be careful!_

I said as I giggled. My giggles quickly were transformed into low soft moans as his head went down between my legs and his tongue went right to work. God he was good at this. Each time he would go down on me I fell in love with him all over again.

_Uhhhhh Edward that feels so….Ugh good…Uh I love you!_

Now I am normally pretty quiet in the dorms but we were all alone in this big house with no one for miles around so I just let loose.

I could feel him smirk against my wet center as he pushed two fingers in and sucked my clit into his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed my hips and pulled me down closer and lifted my ass off the bed to meet his face and devoured me like I was an ice cream Sunday that was melting on a hot summer day. He gently laid my hips back on the bed and replaced his fingers where they had been curled them up as he thrust in and drove his tongue in tight fast circles on my clit until.

Ed Ed Ed Ed EDWARD! Oh AHAHAH YES YES YES!

I came with such force that I was left in a fit of giggles it was all I could do I just laid there laughing. Before I knew it Edward was up on top of me kissing me. I could taste myself on him and I was brought back into the moment of lust that we were sharing. He rolled us over so I was now straddling him.

It was still light outside and the windows in this room were open and faced the back of the house. We hadn't bothered to shut the bedroom door or bothered with the blankets. I sat there as he stared up at me messaging my breasts twisting my nipples gently but firmly every so often earning soft moans from me.

_Bella baby I love you, you are so amazing._

_Mmmm Edward I love you too._

I could feel him already hard again under me. Just one more thing I loved about this man he had great recovery time. I sat up a bit and took his now rock hard dick in my hand and guided him to my entrance. I slowly sunk down onto him and let out a deep long sigh of satisfaction and pleasure knowing that he was now exactly where I had been craving him to be all week. I sat still for a moment just taking in the feeling of being completely filled by him. He placed his hands on my hips and slowly began to guide my hips up and down. I fell forward and placed my hands on his shoulders while he lifted his head to take my right nipple into his mouth. The complete sensation of his mouth on me while his dick filled me almost to over flowing was mind blowing every time. I sat up and he released my nipple as I did with a pop and smirked up at me. I arched my back and slowly pulled my hair from its pony tail and let it fall around my shoulders. I leaned back and put my hands on his knees opening my body up for him to have full view of our love making. This was something I knew he loved and totally turned him on.

_Ahhh Bella so beautiful so fucking perfect. I love watching you ride me._

With that declaration he grabbed my hips and began lifting and pulling at an amazing pace. I was in such a state of pleasure I couldn't make a sound I just let him have control and went along for the ride literally. He was breathing heavy deep breaths and the only sound was our heavy breaths and the slight slosh of the water in the bed.

_AHHH AHHHH Edward Fuck Edward Yes Yes Yes!_

_Oh HOLYSHITBELLA!_

We both came together and road our orgasm both of us slowly rocking me gently until I sat stilled perched on him. It must have been in our moment of pure bliss that the front door shut because we didn't hear a thing. All of a sudden I felt a person hit my back and.

_OH MY GOD!_

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

_HOLY SHIT ROSE? EMMETT?_

_HOLY FUCK BELLA OH SHIT DUDE OH GOD BELLA _

_GET THE FUCK OUT EMMETT!_

I scrambled as fast as I could to remove myself from Edward as I felt his hands almost toss me over his head to the floor on the other side of the bed. I yelped as I flew somewhat through the air and landed on the floor with one leg still atop the bed. I slowly pulled that leg down and just hid there I grabbed for the throw that was on the chair by the window and wrapped myself with it. I could hear Rose giggling. I peaked up from the other side of the bed and rose was still there. Her hair was all tosseled and her shirt was unbuttoned.

_Um Hey Rose._

_Hey Bells!_

She sat buttoning up her shirt while I came around the other side of the bed. We could both hear the commotion in other room it was a bit farther away than the den. We both slowly made our way into the den so we could listen and make sure they didn't kill one another.

_Fuck Emmett what were you thinking!_

_Dude we are not having this conversation until you put some fucking clothes on!_

We both giggled at the realization that Edward was still stark naked and probably still a bit messy.

I came out just then and handed Edward a towel it was the only thing I could find. I didn't dare make eye contact with Emmett who stood there pants unbuttoned and his shirt undone as well. I didn't think I would ever be able to look at him again. Edward wrapped the towel around his hips and I ducked out of the room back to go be embarrassed with Rose. I think she was just as mortified as I was having just seen her brother in-law having sex with her best friend.

_Look we came in we didn't know you were here I didn't see your car. It was a long drive up from Oregon and we needed to let off some steam so we were headed to my room and hey wait what the fuck were you doing in my room._

_Your room is upstairs and why the fuck didn't you call and tell me you were coming!_

_First you don't live here and I called and told Mom and Dad that we were coming in this weekend._

_Look Eddie I'm sorry I didn't mean to cock block you but fucking keep that shit in your room from now on!_

_Fuck off and don't call me Eddie!_

_Hey Bells it's alright you can come out now if you're dressed that is_

Emmett bellowed from the kitchen with a snicker and a giggle in his voice. I had pulled on my shorts and t shirt and brought Edward his shorts. I kept my head down feeling the furnace radiate off of my face as I entered the room.

_Hey Emm_

I said softly.

_Hey look Bella you're not the first people I have ever seen having sex I've seen a porn or two in my time._ With that statement I was jarred from my embarrassment.

_Are you comparing me to a porn star you shit head? How long were you watching good God Emmett you are such a perve!_

_Ahh now there is our Bella! Really Bella it's no big deal just think poor Rose had to see this puny fucker whit his junk hanging out_!

_Look I beg to differ he is not puny he is freakin hu_

_Alright Alright that's enough can we just agree to never bring this up. Oh ya and by the way Bella and Edward can keep the waterbed for the weekend come on husband lets go put or shit away!_

Rose took Emmett and drug him upstairs. First stopping to grab the bag they had dropped in the den on the way in.

_Edward you fucking animal I see what you did to her pink lace panties!_

Emmett was now laughing hysterically and we could hear Rose smack him in the back of the head as we heard the bedroom door shut upstairs. I turned and put my forehead on Edward's chest and burst out laughing!

_Your brother is an ass!_

_Yes I know but you can't help but love the guy can you?_

_No but I love your ASS MORE!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_You crashed right on top of them while they were still having sex? Oh my God I don't think I ever heard about this story?_

_Yes you have Alice we must have told you. It was the same weekend you and Jasper got engaged!_

I heard Rose telling Alice as I was pulled from my fond all be it still slightly embarrassing memory of that day.

_Nope nope nope Bella you never fessed up to that one!_

We were all laughing so hard we were crying. It felt so good to relax and let go for a little bit. We all agreed that sneaking into the in-laws house may not be the best idea but now I was bound and determined to come up with something to light a fire under my under sexed ass and remind my husband that I still wanted no…..that I NEEDED him.

* * *

Ok so there we go I would die if this ever happend to me! Please review I would love to hear from you.


	6. The Desk

**A/N Thank you all so much for adding this story to your favorites.. I am not completley happy with this chapter so if you have some suggestions let me know. Also please see the bottom for a request for advice on the story. Thank you again and review review review.**

**SM owns all things twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

It has been a really long fucking day. I had two surgeries and had to do rounds and now I have notes and paper work to do for another two hours at least before I can head home. It is quiet and I think I could hear a pin drop. Most days I would welcome the calm and quiet it was one of the benefits of having my office at the hospital out of the way a bit. Today I would kill for some noise anything to keep my mind occupied and from my thoughts of Bella and how much I missed her. I should go to the library to work this office and this desk didn't help my thoughts at all. We had some pretty amazing moments on this desk…

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Bella baby I have to get going I can't be late I am still low man on the totem pole and Dr. Schmitke will have my ass if I am late._

_I know baby I will be out in just a second and you can drop me at Charlie's._

_No you drop me at the hospital and then you can head over there_

_Fine it would be good to have the car anyway._

We have been married for almost 5 years now and she still insists on going over to her dad's once a week to cook him a few meals to freeze for the week. She is a good daughter and I am glad that is never lost on Charlie. He keeps telling her she doesn't need to do it but she won't listen. If we get our way and are able to start a family soon I am hoping she will cut back and take it easy. For now on Monday's she goes to Charlie's to cook and I go to the hospital to have the shit kicked out of me while I do my internship. Monday is just the start of a horribly long week and even longer hours. I have been fortunate to get the weekends off the last few months but I pay for it Monday through Friday. The doctor who is overseeing my training prefers to have her interns during the week to help with patient appointments as well as to observe in surgery. I will get to observe my first C-Section today if all goes well and I can't wait. I have been shadowing Dr. Schmitke on this case for the last four months and have gotten to know the mom to be and her husband so to get to see the end result is going to be awesome. I think this will solidify my choice in specialty.

_Bella! Let's get a move on!_

_Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch lets go..What are you waiting for geez?_

She giggled as she walked out the door. We pulled up to the hospital and I hopped out as did she we ran around the front of the Volvo and had a quick deep kiss before she jumped back into the car and sped away. I walked into the office and was met by Cindy one of the nurses in the office who was grabbing my jacket and tossing my stethoscope at me.

_Dr. S is already in with her first patient and wants you to join her as soon as you arrive._

_Thanks Cindy she is getting an early start today._

_Ya well she has several surgeries today and wanted to get a head start if the patients were early._

_OK well thanks for the heads up_.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I slipped in and was introduced to the young women in the exam room. She was here for her routine check up and I was to assist Dr. Schmitke as the nurse would. All of her patients knew she had a few interns at all times and were used to the extra set of eyes. We saw three more patients for various things before we headed over to the hospital.

We scrubbed up and awaited the arrival of Janet and Greg White in the operating room. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. We had been over this so many times I had read about it observed from a viewing room while in school but this is the first time I will be "scrubbed in" I wouldn't be in charge of much basically I would be there to hold Dr. Schmitke's coat if that is what she wanted. I didn't care what I would be doing the fact that I would be in the room was great!

We prepared both mom and dad for how things would go and let them know we were starting. I was standing just to the right of Dr. S she made the incision and worked until she had exposed the uterus explaining each step as she went. She made the final incision into the uterus and exposed her bag of water breaking that and letting the fluid spill out. She mentioned that it was clear and was happy with its appearance.

_Now Dr. Cullen I want you to reach in and feel for the head._

_OK I have it._

_Alright now with a firm grasp begin to move the head toward you._

As I did this the baby appeared and just popped right out. I held this new life in my hands as Dr. Schmitke suctioned its nose and mouth and cut the umbilical cord. The baby started to cry and I yelled to Janet and Greg it was a beautiful little girl. I had to stifle the tear that threatened to drop down my cheek I mean who in the hell wants a crying doctor while you in the middle of surgery. We handed off the baby to the nurse who took the new baby girl over to be greeted by her parents.

_Dr. Cullen I would like you to go observe the baby and the pediatrician at work._

I did that while Dr. S finished up closing Janet's womb and making sure she was in good condition after the birth. Our job was done it hadn't taken long and I was simply exhilarated. I was sent back to the office to work on patient notes and to write down my thoughts and questions about the surgery.

I sat quietly in my tiny little office in the back of the office. Bella had insisted on bringing in a new desk for me even though it barley fit in the room and I would only be here for a year maybe two. She said she would not have me sitting behind a metal piece of crap for all the long hours I would be using it. I was getting so tired as the high from this morning's events had worn off and I was crashing. I got some coffee and went back to work.

I heard the faintest knock at the door.

_Ya come in._

_Hey baby are you busy?_

My head popped up and there stood my beautiful wife in a long black coat that I am not sure I had seen before. This wasn't like Bella to drop by without calling.

_Baby what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?_

_Yes Dr. Cullen I am fine very fine actually. You see I took a test today and well I passed and I need you to help me get the reward for passing._

_What are you talking about?_

She leaned back against the door and I heard the click of the lock on the door. She slowly came around the side of my desk and slid up onto the desk and crossed her legs letting the coat fall to the sides parting at mid thigh. What I saw was fucking hot. Peeking out from under that coat were black sheer stockings that had a thick band of lace at the top where they stopped mid thigh she had on high black heals higher than she would normally ware for fear of falling off of them.

_Well you see I took a test and I got a positive result and now I need something only you can give me._

_Hmmmm what might that be?_

She slowly untied the knot in the belt of the coat and let the coat fall open and off her shoulders. She had on a fucking skin tight red bustier with black lace over the top of it and this tiny and I mean tiny little skirt on. The bustier laced up the front and pushed her tits up until they looked like they might spill out over the top.

_Fuck Bella did you drive all the way over here in just that?_

_Mmmmhmmmm. Edward my body is ready it is time and I need you._

_Bella I am not following you. I don't think I really care and I will do whatever you want for fuck sake look at you._

She bent down to my ear and drew my earlobe into her mouth and whispered.

_I'm ovulating Edward and I need you. I was going to wait until tonight but couldn't and thought this might be more fun any way. I have locked the door. You will have to be quiet but Edward I want you to fuck me on your desk._

Holy shit! I was hard even before she had divulged this information to me. We had been trying to get pregnant for a few months without any luck and had talked about using an ovulation kit but I didn't know she had gotten one. Now I sat here in my tiny little office with my fucking hot as hell wife half naked asking me to fuck her. I have to admit the romantic in me thought we would make slow soft sweet love to conceive our first child but right now this was way better and I didn't really want to wait to get her home and wine and dine her. The thought of taking her on this desk was so hot I about came right then.

_Bella you are a naughty naughty little wife! But your wish is my command._

I stood up and scooted between her legs I let my hands slide up her thighs and fuck me she wasn't wearing any panties. I moaned softly into her ear and gave her a gentle squeeze on her hips. She began to undo my tie and loosen my shirt from my slacks. As she slowly unbuttoned each button I slowly began to undo the lace that confined her perky perfect breasts that I was craving so badly to have a taste of.

_Bella lay back._

She lay back crinkling the papers that lay beneath her and moaned as I dipped a finger into her dripping wet folds. I knelt down on the floor and pulled her ass toward me until it was at the edge of the desk. Taking her hips in my hands and lifting her ass off the desk I began to devour her pussy like I had not drank for weeks. I ran my tongue in slow circles around her clit dipping it into her center every so often. She was coming undone already I could feel her walls tighten every time I dipped my tongue into her center and she began panting quite loudly.

_Edward Oh God Edward_

_Shhhh baby quiet remember._

_Oh holy fuck Edward I need you I need you inside me!_

I stood up as she sat up and freed me from my slacks and boxer briefs.

_Bella Stand up and turn around put your hands on my desk and bend over._

I growled this into her ear so she could hear and feel the need in my voice. She did as I asked immediately and I took a hold of her hips and ran my now rock hard dick through her folds coating it in her sweet juices. I stilled myself at her entrance and listened to her moans pleading for me to enter.

_Baby tell me what you want._

_Edward you know what I want_

_Bella I want to hear your voice tell me what you want_

_Edward I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me right now!_

With that I thrust into her in one swift and hard move. I set a steady pace not too fast. My head fell back in sheer ecstasy as her warmth took me over and the smell of her skin and her arousal filled the air around me. I could never tire of having Bella completely wrapped around me. I could never get enough of her body pulled flush against mine.

_Faster Edward Harder Ugh Oh Baby!_

I picked up my pace and began pounding into her I was sure the nurses might hear the sound of our skin smacking together but at this moment I didn't fucking care I would think of something to tell them later. I leaned forward and reached around pinching her clit and moaning softly into her ear.

_You feel so fucking good Bella! God I love fucking you!_

_Mmmmmm Edward so close oh god!_

_I know baby cum with me baby ugh yes ugh _

_FUCK!_

We both yelled in hushed tones as we came together. I stilled my movements and stayed inside of my beautiful wife as she lay against my desk panting and flushed in the most beautiful shade of pink. I slowly withdrew from her warmth and stepped back almost falling over my chair. Bella slowly began to stand up straight and wobble ever so slightly on her now tired and shaky legs.

_Baby that was so fucking hot thank you._

_You don't have to thank me I was just making sure we didn't let anything go to waste._

She said as she winked at me. I bent down and drew her bottom lip into my mouth and felt myself get hard again. As much as I wanted to bend her right back over I knew we were already working on borrowed time. It was a miracle no one had come to my door knocking or phoning me to come out to help with something. I gave her a little pinch on her ass.

_Bella I will be home late I have to go back to the hospital for rounds and stay with the doc on call but if you are wearing this when I get home I will make it worth your while._

_Ah ah ah once a day is all you get but I will find something you might like for tomorrow._

Fuck she was right if we wanted to get pregnant we couldn't over do it or should I say I couldn't over do it. Oh well it was something to look forward to. Who am I kidding I was disappointed but we wanted a baby and I couldn't wait to see her grow and feel a baby move in her. After today seeing that new baby come into the world I was even more excited and this was just the perfect ending to an amazing day! Bella got herself in order and as did I and I followed her out to the reception area. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and we said our good buys. I turned around and all the nurses and ladies behind the desk were snickering and some were blushing. I am sure they had an idea of what went on back in that little broom closet I call an office but to be honest I didn't care I had just had amazing on the office desk sex with my wife and may have even gotten her pregnant in the process who gives a shit if they know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

We were blessed nine months later with Tristan confirming that our little romp on my favorite desk was a success.

This is getting fucking ridicules I can't even concentrate at work. I have half a mind to put this desk in storage just so I can get some work done. It has served me well not only have I had it since Bella first bought it for me and put it in that little broom closet but we had conceived one child on it and had many other escapades on it under it and near it. Who am I kidding it is way too sentimental to just put in a storage closet. I stood up and stretched gathered my things and went to the library to finish my notes and paper work. I will have to come up with a plan to put that desk to good use sometime soon.

_Hey baby I will be home in just a few hours will you be up still – E_

_Um I think so I got a nap today so I feel pretty good – B_

Dare I get my hopes up? I sunk into the chair and set about finishing my work. Every once in a while my mind wondered to what I might get to enjoy when I got home. I didn't want to be an asshole but it has been at least two weeks since we made love and God knows how long since she actually initiated it I missed my Bella my love my life.

BPOV

Hmmm Edward will be home in about two hours that is always what he means by a few. So I have two hours to get the kids to bed and tucked in and that should leave me time to shower and have a glass of wine. WOW did I really need a glass of wine to get myself ready to make love to the most beautiful man on the planet. Hell if that is what it takes tonight I am not going to disappoint Edward for yet another night. Tonight I will focus my thoughts and energy on Edward and our marriage tonight he is more important than sleep or my own feelings. I have to do this for us for me and for him. I know this is not good enough but for now it will have to do.

I have been thinking all day about my talk with Rose and Alice and I have to come up with something better than a one night romp he deserves better. I need to find myself and us again. I have just not been right since I had Trevor. I love that little man but having him has messed with my body in ways I didn't know possible. Being married to an OBGYN you would think I would have been prepared. I have to think of something and soon.

I went about taking a shower after I got the boys to bed. I dried my hair slipped into a short satin navy blue baby doll that I knew Edward liked and dimmed the lights in our bedroom. I set out two glasses of wine on the kitchen counter with a note.

_Baby I am waiting for you I miss you and I love you_

_Always yours_

_Bella_

* * *

So what do you thin Bella should do to put the spark back in her step and let Edward know she is trying?

Also next chapter we will get into Bella's head a bit and find out what is really going on and she will let Edwrad in on it as well.


	7. Slow and Painful

**A/N well here I am agian with another chapter it is not a long one but it gets us a bit further into what Bella is going through. I hope you like it please let me know either way. Also please give me any suggestions if you have them of what you would like to see or an idea for an out take if I were to write one. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story.**

**SM owns all things twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I arrived home, closed the garage and entered the kitchen. I hung up my keys and placed my jacket and briefcase on the bench by the door. The lights were out except the light over the stove I noticed two wine glasses and a note. I pick up the note and opened it.

_Baby I am waiting for you I miss you and I love you_

_Always yours_

_Bella_

My heart began to beat harder and my entire body relaxed as I knew my Bella was upstairs waiting for me to join her. I picked up the two glasses of wine she had set out for us loosened my tie and slipped off my shoes before I went up the stairs. As I slowly opened the door to our bedroom my blood pressure shot up with excitement I had missed my Bella so much. I was used to our love life being highly charged and pretty consistent and the last year has been a roller coaster. We have had our times that we have had to abstain for one reason or another such as our two sons being born or one of us being sick but most times that didn't even stop us. Now was different there was no explanation just distance a loss of contact an emotional and physical disconnect. Bella and I always found our way back to each other we would come together and make love and that always seem to ground us clear the air and allow us to talk freely to each other. Some couples need to talk when they feel distant Bella and I needed that physical contact it told us that everything would be ok that even as hard as it might be right now we would get through it together like we always have. It does not seem to be working this time. We have talked but as time goes on Bella seems to be slipping away from me from us and it scares the shit out of me.

Tonight was the first time in a long time that she has made an effort to reconnect us. I know she loves me she tells me all the time but something is wrong. I will be patient take what she will give me and offer myself up to her when she is ready to have me. I love her enough to be patient as hard as that is sometimes. I entered the dim lit room and there on our bed lay the most delicious creature I have ever seen. She lay with her back against the headboard and her body splayed out on top of the sheets. She was wearing the darkest blue stain short gown that rid high on her milky white soft thighs.

_Welcome home honey I have been waiting for you._

I walked over to her and set our glasses on the bedside table, removed my tie and un tucked my shirt. I began to unbutton my shirt while I stared at Bella making eye contact. The corners of her mouth were slightly turned up into a small smile as she sat up and crawled over to me. She stood before me on her knees and moved my hands aside and began to unbutton my shirt for me discarding it on the floor behind me. She lifted the white T-shirt that was beneath my dress shirt over my head and added it to the shirt on the floor. I lowered my head and captured her lips with mine and devoured her mouth. Her tiny hands snuck up my neck and into my hair.

_God Bella I love you so much I have missed you so much baby._

I whispered in a low heavy voice just barley moving away from her lips to let the words fall off my own.

_Edward make love to me I need you I love you._

Her voice sounded so desperate so sad and needy. I wouldn't question her she needed me and I would love my wife exactly how she needed and deserved to be loved. Tonight I will be patient and make love to my Bella my love my life.

BPOV

I need this we need this. He looks so amazing standing here before me allowing me to undress him. I didn't mean to sound so pathetic but I just need him close to me I need to know I have not fucked things up so bad they are beyond repair. I have neglected Edward for so long and even now with him standing here in nothing more than his boxer briefs I find it hard to concentrate on the god like man standing before me. Fuck what is wrong with me! I have been thinking about all of this all day well every day all day and I have a few ideas. I should share them with Edward I always feel better when I share my thought and feelings with him but not tonight.

Tonight I need him to feel and know that I still love him and want him. He reached forward and slowly lifted my little nighty up over my head tossing it across the bed. I intern put my thumbs in either side of his boxers and pulled them down until he could move his legs a bit and step out of them. I pulled him close into me as he began to pull my panties down. We felt each other's fully naked bodies pressed so close neither of us could hardly breathe. I could feel his rippled abs pressed against my chest as his hand ran down my back and over the swell of my rear until he firmly gripped it and pulled me up until my legs wrapped around his waist. I released a soft moan as I felt his hard dick graze my core as he steadied us before putting one knee on the bed and laying me back while he snaked his tongue into my mouth. He began to roam my body with his hands leaving nothing untouched. God this felt good I was becoming more focused on the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel the need and want in his touch.

I pushed on his chest lightly urging him to sit up. As he did I guided him to lie down on his back and once he did I pulled myself up so I was straddling his hips. I lightly ground into him with my now very wet core and leaned in a placed soft wet kisses down his neck and chest. I slowly moved down his body until my mouth hovered just over his throbbing dick. I kissed the head once and took him in to my mouth in one fluid motion.

_UGH oh baby…Ugh Bella….so good.._

I set a steady rhythm but was pulled from it as he reached down to pull me up his body

_Baby I need you I need to be inside of you. You feel so good and God you're amazing but I have to have you._

He pulled me up so I was straddling his waist once again. He was sitting up now and as I sank down onto his hard member I wrapped my legs around his waist and crossed them at his back. I moved in slow small movements. It was all either of us could manage. He held me and moaned and panted in to my ear whispers of how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. Our bodies were hot and slippery with sweat now. He put both of his hands behind my back and they went up cupping my shoulders as I arched my back and felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth.

_Ahhhhhh Edward..Baby.._

We had not made slow soft love like this in a long time and I could feel every inch of him on me or inside of me.

EPOV

Feeling Bella so close to me riding me like this was amazing it was everything I wanted everything I needed. I stilled her movements and held her close as I lay her on her back and moved above her never fully losing contact with her. I sat up on my knees and pulled her hips so they rested on my thighs and took a slightly faster pace. I took in the full beauty of the sight laid before me. My wife fully naked touching her own breasts with her head lulled back with an expression of bliss across her face. I was at home here I was safe and I was satisfied feeling myself slide in and out of her.

_Bella baby open your eyes I need to see your eyes._

She opened her eyes and they were blood shot but dark and heavy. She looked deep into mine and I could actually see the love that lay in them. I bent forward and begged for entrance into her mouth with my tongue she was quick to grant it and our kiss became needful and deep. I poured myself into her through that kiss.

_Edward I'm so close baby please don't stop please Edward_

_Bella baby I won't I promise I love you I love you Bella cum with me baby_

_Oh Edward…. Ugh Edward…_

I felt her walls close in around me and my stomach pull into knots as I poured my soul into her and hers exploded into mine.

I was spent and fell forward on her no longer able to hold myself up after the painfully slow way we had made love. I whispered that I loved her but all I could hear was sniffling. For a moment I thought she was just out of breath but when I pulled back and brushed her hair from her face I found my beautiful Bella fully engulfed in tears.

_Bella Baby what's wrong? What did I do? Did I hurt you? Baby please talk to me._

I was getting desperate her whole body was shaking she had her forearm laid across her eyes as she sobbed.

BPOV

That was the most intense love making we had ever done only rivaled by our wedding night. I wish I could say that my tears were just from the sheer pleasure and intensity of the moment. They were tears of regret for not having done this sooner. Tears of fear that I had waited too long and the damage had been done. Tears of loss over how alone and distant I felt from Edward. They were tears of pure emotional outburst full of emotion and feelings I couldn't explain. I slowly sat up trying to gather my thoughts and compose myself. The look of pure terror on his face broke my heart. I started to steady my voice and to try and calm him and what came out was a pure tirade of thoughts that I'm sure didn't make sense to him it barely made sense to me.

_Edward its ok I'm ok I mean I'm not but you didn't do anything this was fine well it was amazing and I love you so much please believe me! I promise I'm so lost baby I don't know what's wrong with me I miss you so much I'm an idiot I can't stand myself for making you feel this way.._

_Bella baby slow down wait a minute baby I know you love me and you're not an idiot…_

_Edward please just let me get this out!_

_Ok love take your time I'm right here._

He pulled me close to him and began to rub my shoulders I didn't care that we were both still naked and still sticky with sweat.

_Edward I am going to try and say this or explain this as clear as I can but it might come out a bit confusing and I'm sorry. First you have done nothing wrong. I know this sounds stupid and cliché but it is not you it's me. I don't know what has gone wrong with me I am tired all the time I'm moody and frankly my sex drive is just null and void. I wish I could explain it. I know this is different than the post partum depression it's not the same. But it has gotten worse and worse since __Trevor__ was about 6 months old. I had that period of time that I had my cycle for like 8 weeks and after it stopped my body has just not felt the same I'm not sure why. I have one idea of a part of it. I sat and thought about this for a long time. I think it has something to do with having had the tubal ligation done._

_What do you mean?_

_Well it took us so long to have Trevor we tried for a long time sex became very important for an entirely different reason. After I had my tubes tied and believe me I don't regret it and I am very ok with the choice to not have any more children. I came to the realization that the only thing sex was for was pleasure now there was no greater purpose. I know that sounds crazy and I can't explain it but once I actually articulated that to myself it made sense and helped me understand a bit about my lack of desire to have sex. I don't know about being tired all the time I get plenty of sleep or my cycle being even more messed up than it was before. I know that I love you more than my own life and I think you are the sexiest man in the entire world and I feel so lucky that you are even willing to sleep next to me in the same bed let alone make love to me. I want to make this better Edward I just don't know how I don't know how to fix this. _

_Bella honey I love you I always will and we will figure out together baby always._

I began to sob once again and I felt him pull me closer to him and stroke my hair as he kissed the top of my head. He continued to hold me until I felt the pull of exhaustion come over me and begin to take me. I slid down a bit he allowed me the room I needed to snuggle into his chest as I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I sat there for what must have been hours just watching my angle sleep. She had unloaded an enormous amount of feelings and information on me. I felt like such a fucking idiot here I am a doctor an OB fucking GYN for crying out loud and I have no clue what is wrong with my wife. If it all stemmed from the birth of Trevor certainly I should be able to figure out what was wrong. I had always made a point to take my doctor hat off when it came to Bella leaving her care to her regular OBGYN so I could fully focus on the husband role this was hard sometimes but we have always navigated it pretty well. However I needed to help her fix this I needed to help her find the answers she and I both needed. I needed her to know she wasn't alone and that it was just as much my responsibility to help her feel well. I made a pledge to myself that I would consult my colleagues at the office and insist that Bella make an appointment to talk this over with her OB as soon as possible.

Tonight was amazing and surprising. While there were still a lot of unanswered questions and we were not back to "normal" we were in this together and I felt more at ease knowing that she was willing and wanted to fight to find us again.

* * *

Please review I want to make this story better and better and having your feed back would help a lot.


	8. We can't just run away

**A/N This was a hard chapter to write. Chapter 7 was so emotional that writting the morning after was a bit difficult. I didn't want to make it too depressing but rather give them a glimps of hope and remind them of their love and happiness. I didn't however want to do away with the seriousness of the revalations she shared either. I hope I didnt' screw it up too much. I will post again next week I need to think about where I head next. If you have any ideas let me know. Thank you to all of you who have read or added me or this story to alerts/favorites.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke with a pounding head ache I am sure was from all the crying I had done. I started to roll over but was unable to due to the death grip Edward had on me. I instead nuzzled back against him earning a light kiss on my neck.

_Hey baby go back to sleep its early I just need to get some Advil._

_What's wrong?_

_Headache from all the crying I'm sorry I woke you._

He loosened his grip and I slid out of bed walking into the bathroom. I took care of things and got some Advil for my head. I walked back into our bedroom and crawled back into bed and laid my head on Edward's chest he began tracing soft circles on my back.

_Bella thank you for last night_

I pulled myself up and sat up pulling the sheet up to wrap around my chest.

_Edward you don't have to thank me for making love to you. God I'm so sorry I have been such a crummy wife._

_Bella baby that's not what I mean and you could never be a crummy wife I meant thank you for opening up to me now we can work on figuring out how to adjust and help us._

My goodness this man was a saint he could have said so many things like "help fix what is wrong with you" but he chose to put the burden on us and not just me. I sat there just staring at him like he was an alien.

_What?_

_Baby how do you do that?_

_Do what?_

_I try to explain to you what is wrong with me and that it has nothing to do with you that it is all my fault and you turn around and take the burden and responsibility from me._

_Isabella I am not taking it from you I am sharing it with you. Do you not understand that if you are hurt or broken I am hurt and broken one doesn't go without the other. You are a part of my soul you are never apart from me never I carry you right here._

He took my hand and placed it over his heart and held it there as he drew me into him and kissed me slowly and deeply.

_Edward I want us to get back to the way things used to be the boys are on a more set schedule now they go to sleep and sleep all night Tristan will start school soon and Trevor is growing more and more independent by the day. I know it will never be exactly the same but I miss how playful we used to be we need to find that again_.

_I think your right maybe we need to take another trip to Hawaii like the one we took when I graduated from Medical School?_

_OH my God I have not thought about that trip in forever we really did have an amazing time didn't we?_

XOXOXOXOXOX

EPOV

_Hey Eddie..Bella get the fuck out of bed!_

_Good Lord Emmett what time is it?_

_It's time to head to the airport Alice and Jasper are already up and Rose is making some breakfast. Dad has all the bags by the door come on you to lazy asses are the last to get up._

We were leaving for Maui today with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. My parents had given Bella and me a trip to Hawaii for my graduation from medical school and we thought it would be a blast to have the entire gang come with us. I was going to be starting my internship in September and my life would no longer be my own so it was now or never. We had to be to Sea Tac at 10:00am and it was a bit of a drive to get there with traffic and all so we were planning to leave at 7:00am. I rolled over and looked to see that it was 6 fucking AM. We had both showered last night and planned to get up toss on shorts and a T-shirt for the flight and pile into the bus that was taking all of us into Seattle. We figured we would be diving into the ocean later tonight or a pool so it didn't matter much. I tossed a pillow at Emmett and he threw it back as hard as he could

_OWWWWWWWW what the fuck are you two doing!_

_Sorry baby my dick head of a brother did that_

_Ya well you started so get up!_

_You two sound like you both need a time out!_

_Thank you Esme!_

I chuckled at my mother's harsh tone as she scolded my brother and I for our pillow fight that ended with Bella awake and grumpy.

_Come on love we might as well get up you know Alice will be up here in.._

_UGH!_

_Two seconds_

I said as the little pixie jumped up and down on the bed yelling for us to get up.

Bella just started laughing hysterically telling Alice to watch because she wasn't wearing any PJ's and she didn't want to give Emmett a show.

_Ahh if you've seen one set you've seenem all!_

A loud smack came right after that statement.

_Good morning Rose! Alright everyone out we are up and will be down in 5!_

Everyone filed out of the room and Bella and I crawled out of bed. We dressed brushed our teeth and gathered the last few things from my bedroom and headed down stairs. We all decided to spend the night at my parents place one so we could all leave our cars to be looked after and two cause it just sounded like fun! My dad had a bus coming to take us all to the airport along with our luggage. We could have all fit in my parents Yukon but with all the shit Rose and Alice were bringing we needed the bus just for their crap. My Bella on the other hand had one suite case insisting all she needed was a few pairs of shorts maybe a dress or two and her swim suites. This of course had Alice pledging to have her shopping and purchasing an extra suite case so she could get her goodies home.

The flight over was pretty boring and it seemed like it took forever. We landed and quickly found our luggage and rental cars. Each couple decided to rent their own car so we could all come and go as we pleased for the week we were here. We did decide to rent a big house right on the beach. My parents knew a family that owned the house so we got a great deal on it as this was just a vacation home they rented out a few months of the year that it sat empty. We arrived on the west side of the Island to a town called South Kihei. It was perfect the house was huge each couple had their own room and bathroom and there were still two rooms left empty. We had a nice media room for watching movies and playing any of the gaming systems they already had there. The kitchen was huge and of a professional caliber. The entire back side of the house was glass and almost all of it opened up completely to the sandy beach and blue water. We all made our way up stairs and picked rooms. I declared that Bella and I would take the master suite as this was my graduation trip. After finding that there were three rooms with ocean views no one really cared.

Bella walked in to the huge room where a huge canopy king sized bed sat right in the middle of the room. The size of the room dwarfed the bed. The wood was dark and looked like you could have found it in a rain forest somewhere there was a sitting area a wet bar and a flat screen TV that hung on the far wall. I turned to see Bella opening the huge double glass doors as she stepped out onto our private balcony. It sat on the corner of the house and had a panoramic view of the ocean. You couldn't see any of the other rooms from here the way the house was angled on the beach. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Aloha baby we are finally hear and I have you all to myself.

_Mmmmmm whatever will you do with me?_

_Want me to show you?_

_Yes but I hear your brother's big feet coming down the hall and I hear him yelling for everyone to go to the beach._

_Grrrrrr so do I guess this will have to wait._

We quickly slipped into our swim suites and grabbed a couple of beach towels and met everyone on the back deck. It was great we didn't have far to go we stepped off the deck and walked down closer to the water and laid out our towels. The girls all lined up on their towels and chatted about the flight and who knows what ells and us guys took off charging for the water. We all dove in and just took it all in the smells the sight of Molokini Crater that was out in front of us. We all agreed we would need to take a snorkeling trip out there some time during the week. I ducked under the water and when I came back up I saw all three girls strutting toward us from the beach. Bella looked amazing she had on this tiny little dark purple bikini that just hit her in all the right spots. I mean if you have to cover up the goods this was a great way to do it.

She swam over to where I was and put her arms around me and I pulled her body up so her legs wrapped around my waist and I was intently hard. She looked down into my eyes with a smirk on her face feeling exactly what had happened to me in the two seconds she had been touching me. To be honest it started when I saw her walking on the beach. I moved us slowly into deeper water so our shoulders were out of the water. I could touch but Bella couldn't. I grabbed a hold of her ass and ground her down onto my dick and she buried her head into my shoulder and moaned low and heavy as I repeated the motions.

Edward can we go back up to the house?

Bella baby I can't get out of the water right now.

She giggled into my shoulder and ground down onto my hard dick and moaned telling me since we couldn't stay out here all night she would have to help me get some relief. She snaked her hand down between us and untied my draw string pushing my swim trunks just down passed my hips grasping my dick in her tiny little hand she stroked me in small tight movements trying to be as coy as possible so our actions would go unnoticed by the others. She let go and I pressed my cock into her core that was covered by that thin layer of fabric so think that I could feel her folds. Being the gentleman that I was I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I reached down and moved her bikini bottoms just to the side. I lifted her up slightly so she could sink down onto me.

OHLYSHITMOTHERFUCK

I muffled into her neck. It looked like we were just kissing and cuddling but thank God know one had gotten snorkeling equipment yet because they would have a quite a show if they had. I began a slow and steady rock trying to match the small waves that were washing over us so it would look more like we were being pushed by the water and not actually fucking right in front of everyone. I wasn't going to last long and neither was she. It was ok we both knew this had to be quick but we didn't care we were hungry for each other and we had waited long enough. We were in paradise and I will be dammed if I was going to let the sun set without having given Bella at least one orgasm. What can I say I am a generous man.

I could feel Bella's walls starting to tighten and my dick was throbbing I pulled her down with on hard swift motion and plunged into her as hard and deep her head fell back into the water and she let out a low guttural noise I swear she growled.

OH FUCK!

Ok I probably shouldn't have yelled that as loud as I did. When I turned and saw everyone staring at me I almost dropped Bella but it worked in my favor as I stated I had stepped on a rock. Ya rock my ass I had just fucked my wife in the ocean!

The week went by too fast we played on the beach every day, went to a luau one night and Bella and I made love every chance we got. We had taken the snorkeling trip out to the crater and had a blast we even got a video of all six of us under water. Alice had taken the girls shopping while us guys went golfing one day. It was so expensive but beautiful and how could we not go. It had come to our last night and we decided to go out to a nice dinner. We all got dressed up the girls taking one of the empty bedrooms to get ready in so none of us guys would see them until they were ready. Emmett, Jasper and I all sat on the deck it was about an hour before sunset and the restraint we were going to had a table waiting for us right on the beach.

Ladies lets go we need to leave right now!

I heard a door open..

Alright Edward we will be right down

Slam!

Alice can be so snippy when she is getting ready to go out.

The door opened again and the girls all filed out and came down the stairs. Rose and Alice looked beautiful as always and then there was Bella she looked more than beautiful she looked gorgeous, hot, fuckable, she looked like sex on legs. She had on the most incredibly short soft yellow dress that looked like something a Greek goddess would wear she had a medium sized tropical flower behind her left ear. With the rest of her hair cascading down over her shoulders. We had learned at the luau that wearing a flower on the left symbolized you're married and on the right showed you were available. She wore a pair of silver strappy sandals she said she didn't want to wear heals in case we wanted to walk down the beach.

We went to dinner and go there in time to have our drinks in hand to watch our last sunset in Hawaii. We watched as the sky turned purple and pink and yellow in awe of the painting before us. We had a great time at dinner and were all quite full. Everyone seemed to go off in their own direction after dinner wanting to squeeze in a few last things before bed and leaving tomorrow. Alice and Jasper went back into town so they could pick up a few gifts for folks back home. Em and Rose went for a walk down on the beach by the restaurant. Bella and I headed back to the house it had all we needed and the view was amazing. We went up and changed into lounging clothes and stood on our balcony listening to the waves lap at the shore line.

Baby would you like to go for a walk on the beach one more time in the moon light?

Mmmm Edward that would be perfect. Grab a blanket so we can sit down for a while and relax.

I picked up a large throw that was in the closet and we headed down the beach away from the house. The farther we walked the darker it got and the more secluded we felt. It was as if we were on our own private island just her and I.

How is right here

I motioned to the area around us.

This is perfect.

We laid out the blanket and sat down Bella sat between my legs and leaned back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to me kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

Do we have to leave?

I'm afraid so baby but we will come back I promise.

Edward?

Yes baby.

I want you to make love to me.

Anything you want baby.

I started to stand up to take my wife back to the house to ravage her body when she grabbed my wrist and looked at me through heavy hooded eyes.

No Edward I want you to make love to me right here on this beach in the fresh air with the sound of the ocean next to us.

I knelt back down in front of her and captured her mouth with my lips. She came up to her knees and pulled my shirt off as I pulled her tank top off. She worked on my pants as we both stood never losing contact with our mouths. My shorts dropped along with my boxers and before I could get to her shorts she dropped to her knees and took my hard dick into her hand and began licking slow soft circles on the head before fully engulfing me with her mouth. I wound my fingers into her hair and she began bobbing her head back and forth while she pumped me with her hand. With her free and she reached around and grabbed my ass pulling me forward almost violently while she moaned around my dick. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat and I came hard and fast.

OH fuck baby!

I felt her swallow several times before she licked me up to the tip one more time. I knelt down and flipped her onto her back.

My turn I need desert!

I pulled her shorts down and holy shit she wasn't wearing any panties the little minx had planned this. I dipped my nose down and nudged her soft wet folds taking in her scent. My tongue slipped out and right into her folds where it found her swollen clit waiting for it. I worked her clit until she was writhing under me and just when she couldn't take it any more I plunged my tongue into her entrance and back out replacing it with two of my fingers. I sucked in her clit and nibbled all while pumping my fingers as I turned them up slightly to hit her G spot. Her walls tightened down on my fingers her hands grabbed my hair and she shook.

_OH Edward Holy Shit Baby Don't STOP!_

I lapped sucked and licked all of her juices until she stilled. I crawled up her body kissing along the way stopping to give proper attention to each perky hard nipple. Her entire body was glistening with sweat in the moon light. I reached her mouth and she pulled me down to her as she did I let myself slip right inside her pussy. She moaned into my mouth. I could live right here in this very spot until I died nothing could take the place of this warm soft wet home that I am sure God created just for me. I began to push in and out.

_Ugh Edward faster baby faster Harder God Edward Fuck me!_

_Uh Bella holy shit I love fucking you ugh.._

Bella arched her back and pushed her tits up and they caught the moon light and I about came right then. I grabbed a hold of Bella's hips and pulled her forward on to my dick hard and fast over and over again.

_OH EDWARD OH FUCK YES YES YES UGH!_

_UGH BELLA BABY OH FUCK!_

We both came with such force I was sure I was not going to be able to walk back to the house. Bella began to giggle and shake with laughter.

_What is so funny?_

_Well we just had sex outside on a public beach and well it was just exhilarating. Let's do it again!_

This woman is insatiable but who am I to deny my wife what she wants so we nipped, sucked and played until we fell over into our third moment of ecstasy…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I was pulled from my memories as I heard Bella calling my name as I sat there in bed with her.

_Edward…Edward earth to Edward?_

_Oh sorry baby just thinking._

_About?_

_Our trip to Hawaii and while I would love to redo that trip all over again running away won't solve our issues. Bella would you be willing to go see your OB to talk about how your feeling?_

_I was thinking the same thing will you come with me?_

_Baby you know I will. Make the appointment and I will be there no matter what._

Bella scooted up and gave me a quick peck on the lips telling me how much she loved me as she slid out of bed to begin getting ready for the day. I watched her walk toward the bathroom still naked. I thanked God for her opening up to me. Last night was a step in the right direction. We were now at least headed in the same direction for now.

The boys would be up soon and I needed to begin getting ready to head to the office for a few hours before I was on call tonight. I hope that she can get in to her doctor sooner rather than later but in the mean time I have some research to do….

* * *

Please review I love getting them! Thank you in advance.


	9. The Volvo

A/N Ok so this one was fun to write please please oh pretty please review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas for the direction of this story or ideas for an outtake you would like to see let me know. Thank you all so much for reading!

SM owns everything I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

I joined Edward in the shower for a few minutes at the end of his shower in just enough time to help him rinse his body and steal a few kisses and cuddling. There was nothing overly sexual about our touching or embrace just the reassurance that we were in this together. He knew I was still not back to "normal" and he was respectful of that and didn't push anything. He stepped out and I finished up. I came out of the bathroom just as Edward was slipping a polo shirt on choosing to go casual for the few hours he would be at the office to do paper work. I slid into some skinny jeans and long sleeve plum colored t shirt. I slipped on a pair of black flats and headed down stairs to fix some breakfast the boys would be awake soon.

I dished up a few pancakes for Edward as he sat at the breakfast bar going over some paperwork. He ate in silence and for the first time in a long time it was comfortable there was a lot less anxiety that filled the room between us. Just as the pitter patter of little feet came down the stairs the phone rang. I gave a look over at Edward and he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't expecting any calls and had his pager on and the office would always try that first.

_Hello?_

_Hey Bells _

_Oh hey Alice what's up?_

_Hey well Jasper and I are taking our munchkins to the zoo and wondered if Tristan and Trevor would want to come along? You can come too but you don't have to Auntie Alice and Uncle J need some nephew time._

_Alice that would be great the boys would love that. What time do you want them?_

_How about 45 minutes is that ok._

_Ya that should be fine they are just eating breakfast so I will hurry and get them dressed after they eat._

_Great see you in a bit._

Wow now I would have a few hours all to myself while Edward was out and the kids were on their zoo date. Hmmm I wonder if Rose would be up for coffee and a little girl time. I would have to fill Alice in later on any major discussions but it might be nice just the two of us. I called Rose and arranged to meet her in about an hour and 15 minutes Emmett was at some sports medicine lecture or something and was gone for the morning. I finished up feeding the boys and laid out their clothes instructing Tristan to run up brush his teeth and get dressed. Trevor I brought up to his room changed him got him dressed and ready to go. I packed a back pack with all the extras they might need while at the zoo. I knew Alice and Jasper would spoil them while they had them but with four kids in tow that can get hairy no need for them to have to worry about dirty clothes or water bottles as well.

Edward came out of his office and kissed the boys good buy and told them he would be home before they got home from the zoo and then it was Daddy time! He kissed them both and hugged them with all of his might. I swear watching him love on his children was so sexy and made me fall in love with him all over again it just never gets old. He picked up his brief case and gave me a warm tight hug and soft kiss.

_Bella baby will you please remember to call your doctor?_

_Yes honey I will do it on my way to Rose's ok._

_Okay baby have a good time and I will see you soon._

_Buy baby._

I started to close the door when I saw Alice and Jasper drive up and before I could yell for the boys they were out the door and down the steps. I went out to help transfer car seats and kiss them good buy.

_You two have fun and do what you are asked. Don't give Auntie Alice and Uncle J any trouble._

_Yes Mommy!_

With that I kissed the top of their heads and watched them drive away. I knew I would only get away with kissing them good buy for a short amount of time before they were too "cool" to allow it. I smirked to myself and went back into the house to gather my things.

I drove up to Rose's house and parked in Emmett's spot and hopped out of the car. I walked in yelling that it was just me as I entered.

_Hey Bells! I'm in here!_

I walked into the kitchen where Rose was and found her sitting in the breakfast nook with coffee and fresh scones out. I had not eaten anything so this was perfect.

_So Bella how are things going? Have you thought of something to wow him yet?_

_Not yet. We did have a pretty amazing night last night. It's not all better but I did tell him how I was feeling and we agreed to OH SHIT!_

_What?_

_Oh I told Edward I would call my doctor on the way over and I forgot excuse me for just a second._

I got up and walked into the living room to call my doctor. They couldn't get me in until next week man you get in way quicker if you're pregnant. I walked back into the nook while texting Edward the date and time so he could clear his schedule.

_Babe Monday Morning at 10:00am – B_

_Thanks baby I have it down the ladies here will clear my schedule I LUV U – E_

_I LUV U 2! – B_

_So you were saying you had a good talk._

_Yes and I told him how I was feeling and what I was thinking and Rose he looked destroyed over the fact that he couldn't fix it. I felt horrible and he just kept telling me we would figure it out together._

_Did you think he would say anything different?_

_No I guess not but actually laying there with him while I bald like a baby and watching him soak it all in and try to take it on himself to unburden me was painful._

_I know what you mean Emmett would do the same thing he is a big oaf but he loves me they had a good teacher Carlisle would kill for Esme. So enough of that we need to come up with a good idea for you to get yours and his engine all revved up! So tell me the most exhilarating experience you have ever had with Edward!_

_Well funny you should use the words Engine and Revved Up I know exactly what it is and he wasn't even in the room not for the first part anyway….._

XOXOXOXOXOX

Well crap Valentine's Day is in three weeks and I have no idea what to do for Edward. All the regular cheesy crap we have already done and this will be our first Valentine's Day away at school so for some reason I think it should be special I'm not sure why. I could get him something for his car he loves that Volvo. I could buy him some lingerie for me but let him open it. Oh wait I have got it! I will combine both his love for his Volvo and sex the boy is insatiable not that I am complaining but if I don't watch my back I'm usually on it before I blink. I would have some scheming to do to pull this off and there are only two people in the world skilled enough to pull it off.

_Alice I need you to meet me at Rose's house like now!_

_Umm why?_

_Because I said so now get your pixie ass off of Jasper and move it!_

_Hey I heard that Bella!_

I giggled as I heard Jasper yelling at me. I knew full well what they were up to it was Saturday and she certainly wasn't in our room so I knew where to find her.

_Fine Miss Bella but this had better be good!_

_Ok see you in 10._

I pulled up in front of the house Rose and Emmett had moved into at the end of the summer they were both juniors now and lived off campus. It served us great to have a place off campus to hang out. I noticed both cars were in the drive way so that meant we would have to kick Emmett out of the house so we could get to work on my grand plan.

I knocked on the door and waited forever. It was Saturday morning and I had not called before I headed over I knew they would be home. I also knew that they would still be asleep or at least in bed. I heard a booming voice coming from the other side of the door.

_This had better be the fucking Million Dollar Sweepstakes or some shit!_

_The door flung open and there stood Emmett in his boxer briefs squinting at the bright light of the day._

_Emmett dude you could at least put some pants on before you answer the door._

_Shit Bella you know you want some of this my little brother can't even compare_

_Oh he compares just fine shall I go into detail?_

_Rose! Bella is here and she is trying to tell me about Edwards dick make her stop!_

I giggled as I moved past him. He shut the door and went to the kitchen and went about starting some coffee. Rose came out tying up her robe.

_Sorry if I interrupted anything but this is important._

_No Bella you didn't interrupt anything except my beauty sleep. What's up are you ok?_

_Ya I'm great actually. Hey Em can you get lost for a bit Alice will be here and we have girl things to talk about._

_What the hell I can keep a secret where am I supposed to go._

_Look Emmett I need to talk to Rose and Alice about this new position that Edward and I tried I think I threw my back out but the angle that he was pushing felt.._

_OK OK OK OK point taken give me 5 minutes and I'm out!_

_Very nice Bella I love to see him squirm like that._

I was beginning to master the art of getting under Emmett's skin. As crass as he could be he didn't like it unless it was on his terms and preferably not about his baby brother.

Emmett was true to his word and he let Alice in as he let himself out. Alice walked in to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

_So I see Miss Bella over here drug your ass out of bed too._

_Ya well I needed to get up any way so why are we all here Bella what is going on?_

_Ok so Rose do you still have your camera from those photography classes you took? And Alice do you feel like lying to Edward about needing to barrow his car?_

_Yes I still have the camera. I still use it from time to time._

_Sure Bella I am always up for a good lie especially if it's for something fun._

_Well here is the deal I want to make this Valentine's Day special for Edward and I thought about getting him something for his beloved Volvo or some Lingerie for him to open and me to wear then I thought._

_Oh wait I see where this is headed._

_Rose chimed in and Alice just looked stumped._

_Alice she is going to buy sexy lingerie and have me take photos of her with it on, in or on his car._

_OOOOOOOH so we get to go shopping._

Rose and I both busted up laughing with all the things that she could get from what Alice was telling her shopping was at the top.

_Yes Alice you can take me shopping to help me pick out an outfit. Rose if you wouldn't mind I want you to take the pictures. Can you get access to the school's lab still so you can develop them as well? I will be dammed if I am sending them to Rite Aid or something. Then finally I will need you Alice to convince dear Edward that you need to barrow his car for a few hours because yours is getting a tune up or something. You are great at that stuff and I can't lie to save my soul so I knew this would be a good job for you. Oh also Rose can we use your garage for the photo shoot that means getting rid of Emmett for a few hours._

_Done Bella Rose and I will take you shopping and I can lie through my little white teeth and Edward wont' know what hit him. When do we hatch this little plan?_

_Well can we go shopping today and do the photo shoot Friday that should give us enough time ya think?_

Rose popped up off the couch and ran for the bathroom to get ready. Alice started bouncing in her seat at the thought of a shopping trip especially one that would include dressing me up in all kinds of naughty stuff. We headed out to the same boutique I had gotten my prom night lingerie at calling our guys to let them know we would see them around dinner time. We decided pizza at Rose and Emmett's place was good idea and it would let Alice start working on the lie she was hatching for Edward.

We finished our shopping me getting the perfect items and of course Rose and Alice picking up a few things along the way as well. We arrived back at the house and left mine and Alice's items in the car and went into the house. The boys were all in front of the TV screaming at it over whatever sporting event happen to be on. I walked over and sat down in Edwards lap and gave him a long deep kiss. All of that lingerie shopping had gotten me all hot and bothered.

_Edward dude not on that couch!_

_Ok Em can we use your bedroom for like an hour or so?_

I jumped up and ran as Emmett came barreling toward us. They were quickly on the floor in a full fledge wrestling match. I swear Emmett was nearly 20 years old and Edward was 18 and they still acted like they were both 13. Alice walked in and sat down in a huff.

_I swear my fucking car is making that noise again I think I will have to take her in and have her looked at. Maybe I can get her in on Thursday or Friday?_

_Baby remember I am going home for my mom's birthday on Friday so I won't be here in case you need a ride._

_Yes jasper I know but I shouldn't need to go anywhere and besides they may not even be able to get her in._

Man she was good! The week came and went without much excitement. Friday came and Alice was up and ready to go. Neither of us had class today so we had all day to get me ready and get the photos taken.

_Hey Edward um I was wondering if I could ask a favor? Well I need to run downtown and my car is in the shop and Bella's truck is a bitch to park down there could I barrow the Volvo for a few hours?_

Silence

I was only getting Alice's side of the conversation but I am sure Edward was having a fit that car was his baby and he hardly ever let anyone drive it.

_Yes Edward I know I will be soooooooooooooo careful I will call when I get there and when I leave and I will love it and care for it as if it were my own._

More silence.

_GREAT! Thanks Eddie Bella and I will come get it in a few…..Yes she is going with me….No she doesn't have class….Well too bad for you by see you soon!_

We were set we had Edward's car and by the time we got to Rose's house Emmett's car was gone. We pulled the Volvo into the garage. I didn't have to worry about the car being clean Edward kept it spotless. We spent a good hour and half getting me ready. I stepped into the garage and there were bright lights everywhere. Rose had out done herself it was like walking onto a real photo shoot. She still had connections in the photography department and was able to get the lights and had made arrangements for some solo lab time thank GOD!

I walked out and slipped the satin robe off that was covering up me up.

_Holy Shit Bella he is going to cream his pants just looking at the photos!_

_Well that's kinda the goal I guess isn't it?_

I had perfect make up done up a bit heavy so it would be picked up nicely on camera and my hair looked like I was begging to be bent over the car again I guess that was the point. I had chosen black leather bustier that laced up the front and pushed my breasts up almost to my neck. The black lace thong that hugged my hips and draped over the swells of my ass fit perfectly. I wore thigh high black fishnet stockings and a pair of Jimmy Choo high as fuck high heels that Alice insisted I barrow. I looked a bit like a very high priced hooker in other words perfect!

Alice acted as Rose's assistant making sure all the lights were pointed in just the right direction as Rose directed me. I did several shots leaned over the hood with my ass pushed out and my breasts nearly falling out of my top. Rose told me to climb up onto the hood and lay on my back. Now I thought about it for a second and slipped off the shoes receiving a look from Alice.

_Don't worry you can slip them back on once I am up there I don't want to scratch the paint._

_Oh OK then._

I climbed up and laid back. Alice slipped the shoes back on. I put one arm up over my head and gave Rose the sexiest fuck me face I could muster.

_OK Bella now if you really want to make this one to remember you will do as I ask. I am going to take several pictures and we will put them in an album in order._

_Um ok what should I do?_

_Start to strip and pleasure yourself_

_WHAT!_

_You heard me. You don't have to go all the way but just enough to capture the essence of it. Don't tell me he has never seen you touch yourself._

_Well my breasts sure but nothing ells_

_I said as I began to blush._

_Well look it's just us girls and the only other person in the world who will see this is Edward. We will put them in an album with a lock kind of like a diary._

I thought about it and well if I could pull it off he won't know what hit him and I am sure I would get thanked for it over and over and over again. With that thought running through my head Alice put on some mood music adjusted the lighting as she was instructed and I began to untie my bustier. Rose told me not to do anything too fast she didn't want to miss anything but to also pretend like she wasn't there and just do what came naturally. I shut my eyes and pictured Edward's hands on me like I had done so many times in the past.

I slowly unlaced my bustier until my tits were fully exposed and twisted and pinched until they were a bit red and hard letting a few small moans escape my mouth. Rose had climbed a latter and was taking shots from above to get the full view. I had almost forgotten she and Alice were even there. I dipped my hand into my thong and began to move two fingers around my clit while palming my breast with my free hand. I arched my back as I dipped my fingers into my very wet pussy and pulled my other hand up to my mouth and began sucking on my index finger fantasizing it was Edward's dick sliding into my mouth and into my pussy. I know it couldn't be in two places at once in real life but a mind is an amazing thing. I was about to cum when I heard the music stop and Rose proclaim she thought she had gotten all she needed.

_Um Uh Um OK…..I Um well I think I need to go home._

_Hey Bells why you don't take the Volvo and go over to Edward's dorm Rose here will take me back to our place._

Alice was giggling like a little school girl. I was almost out of breath and I was completely turned on I needed to get to Edward as fast as possible before I exploded. I got in the car and thought about what I had just done. I had totally masturbated in front of my two best friends in the entire world fantasizing about Edward while lying on the hood of his car. HOLY SHIT that is the most erotic thing I have ever done! Boy when I get to Edwards place he will have no idea what has gotten me so hot and bothered but I am sure he won't care much. I quickly slipped back into my regular clothes, washed my face and pulled my hair up into a pony tail and I was in the Volvo and off. I drove all the way thinking about what I had just done on top of the hood.

I pulled up to Edwards dorm I didn't need to worry about Jasper being home he was gone to his parents house so Edward should be alone doing homework. I ran up the stairs almost falling flat on my face and twisting my ankle. I didn't care I was a women who needed to get some and I was dammed if I was not going to have my way with Edward. I got to his door and I could hear music coming from inside and I started to bang on the door. The door flung open and I leaped right onto Edward attaching my lips to his and wrapping my legs around his waist. He instinctively grabbed my ass I am sure to keep me from falling off of him. I began unbuttoning his shirt and when that was taking too long I just started ripping the buttons off.

_Bella baby um wait...Fuck Bella what are you doing Oh shit Bella wait um!_

_Edward just shut up and fuck me I need you right now you have know idea just rip my pants off tare them I don't care!_

I was panting and out of breath I was about ready to cum right there all it would take is for Edward to touch me anywhere on my naked skin.

_Hey Bella do you kiss your father with that mouth?_

_Oh holy hell!_

I screamed so loud and scared Edward half to death and he dropped me. I stood up pulling at my shirt to cover myself. Edward stood there wiping the corners of his mouth and sporting a very nice bit of wood in his jeans.

_Well well well Eddie little Bella here is a little animal in the bedroom!_

_Emmett what the hell are you doing here?_

I screamed at him.

_Hey Rose told me she had some girl stuff to do around the house and if I didn't want to be stuck helping I had to leave. So I called Eddie here and we are just hanging out he is my brother ya know._

For a moment I stopped to think about the fact that Rose told him he would have to help and I wondered exactly what he would have done. I giggled for a second and looked over at Edward who was staring at Emmett who was laughing his ass off as he was slipping his shoes on.

_Well Edward I will be on my way. Hey Bella just so you know I'm pretty impressed you two kids have fun and for God sake could you two get some bells to wear around your neck I have witnessed too many of these encounters._

Emmett closed the door and I quickly locked it. You would have thought that all that talking and being dropped on the floor would have ruined the mood but Edward just picked up right where we had left off. He pulled my pants and panties off in one motion and I pulled my shirt off over my head as Edward pulled his pants off. We were almost frantic like this was the last time we would have sex before we died and to be honest my lady parts kind of felt that way. I pushed him onto his little twin bed and he scooted back against the wall and I climbed on top of him and slid down his rock hard dick hard and fast.

_OH HOLY FUCK BELLA!_

_Ugh Edward I'm not going to last long oh god Edward!_

I road him hard Edward pulled my bra off and watched as my tits bounced up and down while I bobbed on his dick like I was on an amusement park ride. Well I guess I kind of was. I felt my walls begin to tighten down and my legs began to get tired and I fell over into one of the best orgasms of my young life.

_Ahhhhhh Edward Oh god yes yes yes yes._

I fell forward but Edward had not come yet he flipped me over on my back and pulled my hands up over my head and thrust into me hard and at a pace I was sure was inhuman. I felt my walls tighten for a second time and...

_Edward oh god Ed...I...Ugh_

_Ugh Bella yes baby cum baby cum with me!_

I felt Edward spill his warm sticky liquid into me as I fell over into bliss and my body shook with excitement and exhaustion. Good lord if this was just from taking the pictures what will he do when he actually gets to see them?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ya so that is probably the most erotic exhilarating thing I have ever done to date and that was a really long time ago_.

_Bella I don't know if I ever told you this and Emmett would kill me if I told you but when he got home that day he about killed me with the orgasm he gave me. He told me later what had happened and well I guess I should have thanked you back then because dude was on point that day!_

We both fell over into a fit of giggles we were in tears before we heard Emmett's loud voice come from the entry way of the house.

_Hey what are you two laughing so hard at? Hey Bells!_

_Hey Emmett! Well Rose thanks for the chat and the stroll down memory lane. You have given me a lot to think about._

I got home and knew that Edward would be home soon he had texted me while I was in the car. I went into the attic and found the box marked private. I opened it and there it was the album I had not looked at these in years and wondered if this might be a good starting point.

* * *

Next up the reviel of the photos what will Edward do?

Review its like Chirstmas when you do : )


	10. Two Shall Become One

**A/N Well this is a long time comming this was a hard one to write I couldn't come up with a way to start it but once I got going I think I did ok. I also think this is my longest chapter. Please oh please reveiw I only have a few but would love to know what everyone thinks. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and review it. I will do my very best to reply to each of you.**

**SM owns everything.**

* * *

EPOV

I sat at the office completely baffled and frustrated as hell. I was happy to get the text from Bella informing me of her appointment. I had let the ladies in the scheduling office know to remove me from the schedule and that I would be unavailable for pages during that time. James my partner and besides Jasper and Emmett one of my best friends would be in soon and I figured I would run a few things by him before I head home to Bella.

Bella and I had shared an emotional and intense experience last night and it left me feeling exhausted. I knew I had to be back to the hospital tonight after dinner so I was antsy to get home and maybe get nap in beforehand. I knew that if I were this spent Bella who bore the brunt of the emotion last night would be done in completely so I was not expecting anything before I headed back out. We often had a little goodnight romp before I would head into the hospital for on call duties. It helped me relax and hey it was fun. However as of late those were few and far between and tonight would be no different. I sat and thought through the events of last night the talk the confessions she made to me about her feelings and her physical numbness and the sex dear GOD the sex was unfucking believable. It had been way too long since I had last been inside Bella been home. We had gone for weeks and weeks before without making love twice when our boys were born after each of their deliveries but neither of those times was met with such emotion upon reconsemating our relationship. There was only one other time that could even compare to the raw physical lust of it as well as the untapped emotion that flooded the room that made the air thick with desire and want.

God our wedding night it was and still is the most amazing night of my life. It wasn't just the sex don't get me wrong it was amazing beyond that really. I can't even think about that night without chuckling a bit at the weeks leading up to it….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Four weeks that's it and this wedding will be over the planning the meetings the fittings will all be over and I will have Bella Marie Cullen to come home to every night. After making the painful decision to not live together the last year of school after we got engaged even after I told her I would take care of the extra expense it was just four weeks until we would not have to steel nights and weekends here and there. After all our last stay at Hotel Cullen had not gone all that smoothly thanks to my dick head of a brother. We had stayed at Charlie's for two nights while he went deep sea fishing with some of the guys from the station and other than that it had been a busy summer of wedding planning and apartment hunting in Seattle so we were back and forth a lot. I suppose we could have stayed over at my parent's house but Bella would not even entertain the idea of having sex just a few floors away from my mother. I certainly would not have minded but when she asked how I would feel with Charlie right down the hall while I dug my hands into her hips as I came I got her point and then I also got really turned on. Not by the Charlie part of course but now all I could think about was her hips and me grabbing them! So today would be an off day well off from planning and searching and all of that. I asked Bella if we could have a non stress day. She agreed just so long as I told Alice. I knew exactly what she was trying to avoid the pixie had been a drill sergeant about the wedding. She said she wanted it to be perfect and it would help her with planning her and Jasper's big day this winter. I told Alice that Bella and I would completely unavailable for the entire afternoon as we were going on a hike and having a picnic she could resume her drill sergeant ways tomorrow. After getting a complete tongue lashing and ducking a few pens that were tossed in frustration I had our lunch packed as well as a back pack with all the things we would need for a day outside all alone yes alone alone alone!

_Bella baby are you ready to go?_

_Yup I just have to fill my water bottle and I will be right out to the car._

She came running out the car and hopped in and we were off. I figured we would go back to the rainforest where I tried desperately to get closer to her and found myself unable to make the right moves so many years ago. We arrived at the entrance to the hiking trails. It was an over cast day and just the right temperature for a hike not too hot not too cold. We strapped on our back packs and took off. Surprisingly there were very few people out here today. We took out time stopping to admire the scenery around us and remember that first trip we took here together before we were "together". We got to a clearing deep in the trees the canopy was thick just allowing a few rays of light in it wasn't too dark and only the sounds of the rainforest could be heard light running water from a stream nearby and the birds chirping. We settled on eating our lunch hear. I spread out the blanket I had packed and set out the lunch made up of sandwiches some chips and some fresh fruit I had sliced just before we left. We ate in mostly silence feeding fruit to one another here and there.

Bella picked up the last strawberry left in the bowl and offered it to me. I knew it was her favorite so I nodded for her to go ahead and eat it. I did however pick up her now empty hand and pulled her index finger into my mouth and sucked all of the strawberry juice from it. God that tastes just like she smells.

_Mmmmmm Edward don't start anything you can't finish._

_Who says I'm starting anything and who says I couldn't finish if I did?_

_Well if you keep that up you will have started something and I don't know that we could finish it here._

_Hmmmmm well let's just see about that._

I took in another one of her fingers and let my tongue roam over it sucking lightly. I earned a deep moan from her. I moved up to my knees and moved closer to her pulling her up as well. She was wearing a deep purple plaid button down shirt with a black tank top under it. I began to unbutton the plaid shirt and let it fall behind her as I palmed one of her breasts in my hand she let out another moan.

_Edward we can't not right here._

_Shhhh yes we can._

_Edward what if someone walks by?_

_No one will walk by and I can be quick. Bella please I need you please._

_God Edward ok but you can't undress me all the way_

With the green light I pushed her straps to her top down and moved the cups of her bra to the side and latched my lips to her breasts and began sucking and nipping like my life depended on it. I leaned forward a bit and she maneuvered to lie down as I unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down just enough so I could gain access to my prize. I sat up and unbuttoned my own jeans. Now I realize that there had not been a great deal of foreplay but I truly didn't really know if anyone would walk by so I opted for getting right to the point. My now throbbing dick sprang free like a caged animal you would have thought it had been 6 months since I had last made love to Bella not 6 days. I ran my finger through her wet folds to be sure she was ready for me and for all her protesting her body was telling an entirely different story. I leaned down and positioned myself at her entrance and pushed forward fully engulfing myself in her tight wet center.

_OH Shit Bella!_

_Fuck Edward did you hear that?_

I stilled and placed my index finger over my mouth indicating for Bella to be very quiet. I listened and we both relaxed when neither of us heard any sounds of human life coming near. I began thrusting into Bella soft at first. Our clothes were somewhat cumbersome and didn't allow for me to lift Bella's legs and put one ankle on my shoulder like I was dying to do but I would do that later. Bella arched her back and matched my thrusts with her hips and began panting low and softly pulling on my hips to move faster inside of her. I granted that unspoken request.

_Ugh oh God Edward Harder please oh my God Edward Yes just like that!_

I began to just fucking pound into her she was close and so was I. As I reach under and grabbed her ass I thrust deeper into her and her walls clamped down on me and I couldn't even move it was so tight it felt amazing. I came hard as she shuddered it just served to milk me of every bit of fluid I had in me. I removed myself from her and watched as the blush on her face got even darker as she shimmied her jeans back up and buttoned them up. I did the same as she was buttoning up her shirt and packing up our picnic.

_Edward I think I hear people coming._

_Well it's a good thing you already came then isn't it?_

I gave her that crooked grin she loved and she hit me in the arm. We slung our packs on our backs and started to make our way back to the car. I watched her walk ahead of me mostly so I could check out her tight little ass in those jeans and then the unthinkable happened ok not totally unthinkable it was Bella. She tripped and down she went screaming the whole way.

_**HOLY HELL OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH MOTHERFUCKINGHELL THAT HURTS!**_

I ran up slipped my pack off and looked at her ankle it didn't look twisted or broken but she was tearing up and holding her hands around it.

_Bella can you move it?_

_Yes a little but it hurts Edward OH GOD IM SUCH AN IDIOT!_

_Bella stop it will be fine I'm sure it's just a sprain you will be fine in a few weeks._

Just as the words left my mouth we both stopped with fear ridden eyes as we both mouthed the words

_OH SHIT THE WEDDING…ALICE!_

Now of course we didn't want Bella to have to limp down the aisle but more so we didn't want to tell Alice she may not be able to put a shoe on her foot or have to limp a bit or even worse not be able to walk at all. I knew that last one was a very tiny chance but never the less the wrath of little Alice Brandon was one to be reckoned with. I scooped Bella up bridal style (how ironic) and carried her to the car. We arrived back at my house and for the love all that is good and holy Alice's little yellow Porsche was parked in my drive way. She must have been talking over some things with Esme. I ran around and opened Bella's door and picked her up once again and carried her over the threshold into my parent's home and I am certain to our death. Alice came around the corner and started screaming I couldn't understand much she was talking so fast and I realized she was directing most of her anger at me as if I had done this to Bella on purpose.

_OH you just had to have a day off you had to go for a stress free hike you just had to break her leg nice going EDWARD!_

_Wait wait wait first off its not broken sprained maybe and I didn't do it on purpose! Wait I didn't do it at all she tripped it was no one's fault._

Carlisle came in and took a look at it and confirmed it was just a sprain and didn't even need X-Rays and assured the both of us and Alice that she would be fine by the wedding day if she stayed off of it as much as possible and didn't strain it any more than necessary. This put Alice in charge of my dick so to speak she began telling me exactly how I was going to take care of Bella in the next four weeks and that included no sex.

_Look Edward you should stop any way you know waiting for the wedding night and all and you heard what Carlisle said not extra strain and I know you like it when she is on top._

_Alice really? I mean that isn't any of your business._

Then I heard Bella clear her throat and she lowered the boom.

_Edward Alice don't I get a say in this? First I agree with Alice kind of I would like to abstain for a while before the wedding so I agree there and second I'm the one who likes to be on top and Alice you were supposed to keep that to yourself._

_You like to be on top and you told Alice? Wait I'm getting off track so you really don't want to have sex again until the wedding?_

_No it's not that I don't WANT to its that I think it would be a nice gift to both of us if we waited from this point on._

_Fine we can wait but don't expect me to be happy about I may have to pout a little._

_Ahhhhh baby it's ok I will make it up to you over and over and over again._

_Alright you two now Edward excuse Bella and I we have some things to discuss._

I left the room and went to watch TV and began the long four week wait until I would get to have Bella gain. Don't get me wrong it's not like I wouldn't try and change her mind but I could tell this was important to her so I in the end would respect that.

_Well bro are you ready?_

_You have no idea!_

_So Edward little brother I think it's time we have a little talk. When you get her undressed what you want to do is.._

_EMMETT! Shut up dude we have had sex plenty of times just not in four weeks can you please stop talking about it!_

_Oh come on Edward you can't be that uptight about it. It's not like you haven't taken care of things on your own._

I gave him kind of a shy smile and he looked at me with wide eyes.

_HOLY SHIT dude! You haven't done a shower run at it in four weeks nothing zilch zippo? Are you sure it's still there I mean four fucking weeks it may have fallen off._

I just started laughing my ass off leave it up to Emmett to be that dramatic about my dick it wasn't even his. I knew what he meant though I was dying I just wanted to rush through the wedding and pull her up to my childhood room and toss her on the bed lift up her wedding gown and plunge right in. I figured it was a plus for having the wedding in my parent's back yard along with the reception. I knew she would never go for it but a guy can dream right.

The ceremony went by quickly almost too quickly Bella looked stunning. I told her as much as we walked back up the aisle.

_Bella you look simply breath taking_

_Edward if you like my gown you will love what's under it._

She was trying to kill me we still had the pictures and reception to attend. I did tell Bella that we would not stay until everyone had left but that we would leave at a respectable hour as we had to drive to Seattle tonight. She had agreed. Her ankle had healed nicely and she was able to wear her wedding shoes and we didn't have to deal with Alice on that issue.

The reception was filled with laughter and love. We all danced and ate a ton of food. I watched as Bella danced with her father for the first time as married women and while they were never a gushy father and daughter I could see the love they both held for each other. Next came Emmett he asked to have a dance with the bride and I watched as my huge ape of a brother slow danced with my wife as they whispered to each other and giggled. I can only imagine what he was saying to her. Probably things like go easy on the boy he's new at all of this crap like that. He of all people knew we had been up to things for quite some time God knows he had caught us on more than one occasion. We toasted cut the cake tossed the bouquet and flung the guarder. Finally it was time for us to make our departure.

_Mrs. Cullen would you like to change before we leave?_

_No Mr. Cullen I would like my husband to remove me from this gown when we get to our destination._

_Ummm your husband would be honored._

I groaned out loud and ushered her to the limo that was waiting. Our friends and family lined the walkway at the front of the house as a bubble machine pushed bubbles down the walk way and we walked through them hugging and kissing our loved ones good buy. We ducked into the limo and we were alone at last. I leaned over and gave Bella soft kisses on her neck chanting Mrs. Cullen over and over again. She sighed and sunk into my arms.

_Where are we staying in Seattle?_

_The Hyatt._

Her smile grew and she knew what I was doing I was taking her back to the place we first made love to each other. There was no other place I wanted to make love to my wife for the first time. I know it's sappy but this place held the most amazing memory of my life thus far and this I am sure would replace it on the top of the list.

We walked into the Onyx Suite and it was amazing the gas fire place was glowing as I had instructed and the shades were open so the lights from the city would set a glow to the room. I picked Bella up and carried her in and took in the beauty of the room. We had sent our bags over earlier in the day so we didn't have to deal with them. I placed Bella by the window so she could take in the beauty of the city as I poured us a glass of champagne. I met her by the window and we shared a quiet moment admiring the view and each other. I tipped her chin up to me and her eyes caught the light and I melted I kissed her lips softly just grazing her bottom lip with my tongue. There would be nothing urgent about tonight nothing hurried or rushed. There was no one to bother us. I took Bella by the hand and led her into the bedroom. The bed had been turned down and candles were lit giving the room an amazing glow. I had soft slow piano music playing.

_Isabella Marie Cullen?_

_Yes Edward Anthony Cullen_

_May I make love to you baby?_

_I thought you would never ask._

I proceeded to kiss her deeply. She turned slowly so I could begin to unzip her dress I did so in the slowest most painfully beautiful way I could. I got my first view of Bella's shear lace corset she was wearing and the matching lace long. The view was amazing and I hadn't even turned her around yet. She held my hand as she stepped very delicately out of her dress and allowed me to drape it over one of the chairs. She turned and face me her long tendrils of chocolate brown hair cascading over her shoulders. The delicate white strappy heals still on her feet. I bent down and placed soft gentle kisses on her neck down her cleavage stopping at her belly button and licking lightly at the skin there kneeling now as if in worship of her body and that is precisely what I was doing I bent down kissing my way down her leg and removed each of her shoes gently. I kissed my way back up her body and pulled her flush to my body and let my hands roam her body as I breathed in her scent. Her hands came up to meet my shoulders and she removed my jacket and began to work on my dress shirt. She too was going painfully slow. Neither of us wanted to rush this night we had waited too long to be husband and wife.

I stood now naked as was she our hands roaming each other's bodies nipping and kissing slow and softly. I picked Bella up in my arms never removing my mouth from hers and laid her on the bed. There she was splayed out for me naked and glowing my wife my soul mate and right then it hit me for the first time all day Bella was truly mine now and I was hers.

I crawled up her body kissing my way up to her mouth. I rested my body between her legs as she ran soft trails with her nails up and down my back. I placed myself at her entrance and pushed into her center slowly so slow that it was literally painful in the most delightful way.

_Oh God Bella_

_Ugh Edward I love you so much._

I began pushing slowly in and out at a slow and steady pace. I felt like I was having an out of body experience looking down on myself making love to Bella it was beautiful it was slow and meaningful. I heard myself whisper into Bella's ear. Not really to her more to remind myself I think

_Dear God I'm making love to my wife_

_Say it again _

_My wife, My wife, My wife_

I chanted it softly barely audible it struck me as I chanted how much wife sounded like life and it was true she was my life now and always has been. I heard her whimper softly in my ear husband. I felt like I could make love to Bella this way forever I never wanted it to end. I pushed softly into her with not much force just filling her up and then allowing myself to recede slowly much like the waves of the ocean constant never ending. I sat up just a bit to take in the glistening sight of her sweat dampened body. We were both damp with sweat and our bodies were slick and moving slowly in rhythm like we were one body. Is this what he meant today when he said the two shall become one? We had made slow soft love before but this was different this was so much more it was like I disappeared completely when I entered her it was if my entire being had crawled right inside her. My soul had lay down with hers and intertwined itself with her. This was not just sex this was us claiming our places next to each other's souls forever.

I began to feel that familiar tightening in my stomach and I also could feel that Bella was close. I knew the end was near and as amazing as it felt I didn't want it to end. I stilled my movements trying to stave off the inevitable.

_Edward please baby please don't stop. Oh God Edward ugh uhhhhhhhh baby_

I began my slow soft pace and felt her spill over into an abyss of orgasmic pleasure and as I began to fall right over behind her I snaked my hands under her body one behind her head and one under the small of her back and I held her close as I came with a force I had never felt before. I laid there still fully sheathed inside of my glowing smiling wife.

_Bella baby I love you so much_

_I love you too Edward always._

_Wait here for a moment._

I slowly removed myself from her and tried to stand without falling over. I went into the bathroom and ran us a warm bath. Returning to Bella I picked her up and took her into the bathroom and placed her into the tub. I slid in behind her and we spent the next few hours caressing each other and remembering the events of the day..

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hey Edward Angela at the desk said you wanted to see me when I got in._

_Oh hey James ya come on in._

_Did I interrupt you looked kind of deep in thought?_

_Oh that just thinking…Please come in I need to run a few things by you._

I proceeded to explain what had been going on with Bella and me. I trusted this man explicitly and knew he would be nothing but respectful of the information. He listened closely and thought about all I had told him. He sat quietly for a moment and then asked one question.

_Edward have she ever had her thyroid checked? I just went to a conference and they said there are more and more cases of a women's thyroid going out of whack after childbirth sometimes as late as a year out maybe after stopping breast feeding. Most OBGYNs are not testing for it._

_I don't think she has but we have an appointment to see her regular doctor so I will suggest it. It can't hurt. Thanks James that is a good place to start I appreciate it. Well I am off so I will see you on Monday I am at the hospital tonight have a good weekend._

I took my new knowledge with me and went out to my car. I sat down buckling in and taking a deep breath. I reflected back to our wedding night and thought about whisking Bella off to recreate our wedding night or our first time making love. I longed to make her better and I would do anything I could to help. I filed that idea away so I could think on it some more and took off toward home.

* * *

**Thank you all again so much for giving of your time to read this story please let me know what you think.**


	11. This Has To Be Done

A/N I hope you like this one let me know if you do or don't : )

SM owns all things twighlight

* * *

BPOV

The weekend passed quickly and it was time to leave for my doctor's appointment Esme was going to watch the boys for me and I would meet Edward at his office so we could walk over together. My OB's office was in the same complex so it was convenient. I arrived and asked the young lady behind the reception desk to let Dr Cullen know I was there.

_May I say who is waiting?_

_Yes just tell him it's Bella._

_Um Miss I'm sorry I'm going to need a bit more information if I am to disturb the doctor._

_OK well you can tell him it is Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen._

Holy cow where had that come from I was not usually quiet as short with the ladies in the office. I had never met this young lady and she obviously didn't have a clue who I was and why should she. Man I am a bitch lately it's a wonder anyone can stand to be around me.

_Well it will be just a moment._

She quipped and turned on her heals with a look that said she thought I was a colossal bitch and at the moment she was right but I also couldn't bring myself to apologize either. I was nervous about my appointment I was frustrated that Edward wasn't ready to go and I was irritated that there always seemed to be some young med student or office assistant in the office each time I came in. I knew they all clamored to be interns here for a lot more than just the expertise of Edward and James. They were both handsome and amazing doctors. James was single having split with his long time girlfriend about two years ago. News of the split traveled fast through the nursing staff here and at the hospital and James had become quite the hot commodity. Much to most of their dismay he had not dated much he just didn't seem ready yet.

I stood impatiently waiting as the young girl returned and sat down ignoring me all together. I couldn't help myself it was like having an out of body experience some monster had taken over my body.

_Um excuse me were you able to let my husband know his wife is here?_

_Yes Miss Cullen he is aware you have arrived._

_It's MRS Cullen and did he say how long he would be?_

_Nope._

I wanted to remind her that he was married and I was indeed his wife. I was not normally a jealous person a little insecure maybe. I mean who wouldn't be I was married to a Greek God and a Greek God who wasn't getting any to boot. So at the moment I was feeling a little bit more insecure than normal. Just as she finished popping the p at the end of her nope Edward rounded the corner.

_Hey sweetheart sorry I'm late I was caught with some paper work._

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulders guiding me to the door.

_Tanya I will be out of the office for a few hours please do not page me or call my cell phone Dr. Cam will take care of anything urgent that comes up._

_Sure Edward no problem._

Edward let go of my shoulder and walked to the front desk bending down closer to the young women whose name I now knew was Tanya he spoke in a firm but hushed tone. I strained so I could hear what he was saying.

_Miss Danali I would appreciate you addressing me as Dr. Cullen in the office it is highly inappropriate for you to address me as Edward consider yourself warned._

_Well excuse me DR Cullen but I thought since you were using my first name now it was OK._

_That was my error it will not happen twice and I will expect the same from you._

I looked out of the corner of my eye trying not to be obvious and watched her glare at me as he turned back to me. What had I done to her other than marry her fantasy. We walked out of the office and he took a slow deep breath and took my hand. He raised it and kissed it softly.

_Sorry she is new and has a bit of an attitude we shall see if she can work through it or not._

_Ya think?_

We walked into the office and I checked in. I sat biting my bottom lip my nerves were getting the best of me. Once my name was called we followed the nurse back she smiled wide at Edward and greeted him.

_Hello Dr Cullen it's nice to see you again._

_Hello Jessica is it? It nice to see you as well._

_She giggled quietly and turned to me._

_Hello Bella so what brings you in today?_

_Well I actually would rather just discuss that with the Dr thank you._

_Oh well ok then sit tight and she will be in shortly._

After a few minutes that felt like hours she came in and we discussed all of my "issues" she sat and listened intently as I poured out my heart and sobbed about my lack of sex drive my evil twin that kept coming to visit and my all around feelings of being a lousy wife.

_First off Bella you are not a lousy wife I am sure Edward would agree._

_Second I am certain we can help you out._

_On that note so I was talking with my partner Dr. Cam and he mentioned we should test Bella's thyroid can you add that to the list of blood work?_

_I was just thinking that as well._

She was jotting things down on my lab sheet and I kind of felt like I didn't exist any longer and that these two doctors were having a discussion about a "case" rather than me.

_Um excuse me. What about my thyroid and you didn't tell me you talked to James about all of this._

_Bella honey I didn't talk to him about all of this just some generalities and from what I said he suggested we check your thyroid he went to a conference and found it can be common for a women's thyroid to go out of whack postpartum._

_But Edward I had Trevor almost two years ago._

_Yes love but this could have started a while ago and has gone unchecked. No offense doc ._

_None taken. So Bella here is what we will do first let's do your blood work Edward is right if it is your thyroid we will give you some medication to take for 3-6 months then see where we are at. Also most if not all of the issues you have outlined could be explained either by a hormonal imbalance and or your thyroid. When I get your blood work back I will give you guys a call and we can go over it and take the next steps._

I smiled at her and Edward and I stood shaking her hand we took our instructions and went to have my blood drawn. We went home to relax a bit before we went to pick up the kids from Esme and Carlisle.

We relaxed into the couch and I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Edward began rubbing softly up and down my side and over my hip very gently. He was slowly testing the waters we were home alone with no children and we were going to get them so there would be no interruptions. We had not made love again since our night of emotionally draining love making so I thought he deserved it I owed him that much. I had my eyes closed and his hands felt so nice but all I could think about was the groceries that needed to be bought and the laundry that was piled up. I was frustrated that he wasn't home to help more around the house. My mind flitted from one thing to the next I couldn't concentrate. I was also exhausted with my eyes shut I could feel myself slipping into that sleep just before you really doze off.

_Mmmmm Edward maybe we should go upstairs._

_Sure love._

I stood and he held my hand as he led me to our bedroom. This was a mistake now I was lying on our comfortable and soft bed. He had undressed me slowly before laying me back kissing and touching as he went and dear Lord it felt amazing. He laid me back and I closed my eyes and relaxed into the cool sheets. I felt terrible all I wanted was to take a nap but I knew this had to be done. THIS HAD TO BE DONE! Who thinks that about making love to their husband I really was a shitty wife! I felt his mouth laying open wet kisses down my neck as he went further down nipping at my nipples

_Mmmmm Edward that feels so good baby._

It really did it felt amazing. I wanted him to be inside of me now mostly to feel him and know he still wanted me but a small part of me just wanted to be done so I could nap and relax a bit.

_Edward I need you inside of me now baby._

_God Bella I love you so much I love making love to you_

He pushed slowly into me and we both let out a sigh of both pleasure and relief that we were connected. He set out with a slow soft rhythm rocking in and out in smooth long strokes. His breath in my ear panting low soft moans telling me that he was truly enjoying this. I was to with my body however it seemed that my mind and my body were not connected in any way. My body was feeling the hardness of his shaft drive deep into me coaxing me slowly to my release but my mind was lost in thought all over the place. I couldn't concentrate on the chiseled chest that moved gently above me the lips that were nipping at my neck and chest. I was stuck I was thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight how long it would take if I needed to get the kids a hair cut…

_Bella baby? Bella honey? BELLA!_

I was drawn from my thoughts and left cold and vacant feeling. Edward was sitting back on his haunches withdrawn from me completely. I lifted myself up onto my elbows to look at him.

_What's wrong why did you stop?_

_Bella I have been trying to get your attention. I was asking you if it felt good I was telling you I loved you and you had your eyes closed and you didn't respond in the slightest. Bella were you asleep?_

_Edward for God's sake NO I wasn't asleep!_

_Well Bella I'm sorry but what am I supposed to think?_

_What just because I don't moan and yell and thrash about I'm not enjoying it?_

_Bella acknowledging the fact that we are actually having sex might be nice._

_Well I am sure one of those young pieces of ass at the office would let you know real good and loud!_

What was I saying I was angry now and apparently I was going insane! I knew Edward would never give one of those girls a second thought. It was my evil twin she had reared her ugly head and I couldn't stop her she just kept it up. I need to shut her down before she said something that couldn't be fixed.

_God Edward I thought you wanted this I mean you need this I know it needs to be done! I spat_

He sat there looking shocked and not able to say anything. We were both stark naked and I was screaming at him. I was irrational and I knew it but I would be dammed if I admitted it right now.

_For FUCK SAKE ISABELLA! THIS NEEDS TO BE DONE? THIS NEEDS TO BE DONE? I don't need a pity fuck I need to make love WITH my wife. I need to maybe even fuck her a little you know like we used to do have fun with it. If you don't want me just say so and I will deal with it but for God sakes don't lay there and let me screw you just to get me off! As for the ass at work I don't want it and you know that Bella don't EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!_

Edward had never and I mean never spoken to me like this he was yelling swearing at me. I knew I deserved it and I knew he was frustrated I would be too. I pulled the sheet up over my body and sat there. I was quiet he was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. He got up and pulled on his boxer shorts and went into the bathroom slamming the door. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over. I felt like a crazy person. I was pissed that he had stopped my body was telling me to be mad it wanted more. My brain was telling me thank God but now we have all of this crap to deal with. I didn't know what to do. I had hurt him and he didn't deserve it. I knew he would never look at Tanya or any other women the way he looked at me even if I didn't understand why and even if I didn't deserve him.

I pulled myself off the bed and pulled a robe on over my naked cold empty body and knocked on the bathroom door softly.

_Edward please come out we need to talk about this I need to fix this._

_Bella I am angry right now I don't know if it's a good idea._

_Please Edward God please I am so sorry I am so scared that I am going nuts I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean the things I said I don't know what I mean. _

I slumped to the floor in a heap of tears and sobs. I was so tired of crying and apologizing and feeling stupid and worthless.

The door slowly opened and I felt Edward's hands on my arms lifting me.

_You want to talk Bella than talk I won't make this go away for you. The things you just said to me need to be explained because if this is how you really feel than we have got bigger problems than I thought._

I was scared to death was he telling me he was done was he telling me we were done I began to shake I didn't mean for this to happen.

_Edward I'm scared._

_Of what?_

_That if I don't have sex with you more often than I have been you will find it somewhere ells. You are surrounded by beautiful women all day that throw themselves at you all day long. How long can I expect you to deny what you want simply because your wife is going nuts?_

_Bella I….._

_That's what I meant by it needed to be done I need to keep you satisfied even if there is something wrong with me. Edward my body wanted you today it did. My brain just wouldn't let go. Edward please forgive me I'm so sorry I'm so sorry._

This was by far the worst fight we had ever been in and it was about sex we had never fought about sex.

_Bella I don't want you this way….Wait I always want you but I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me. I don't want anyone ells and I never will. Bella I love you I have since that first walk in the woods I think I may have even known it then. I have not wanted to make love to another woman or have sex with another woman since I laid my eyes on you. Bella I will be honest with you I have gotten frustrated more because I missed you but there have been times that I have taken care of things on my own to take the pressure away. I know that might make you angry or feel bad but I don't want you to feel more pressure from me it is obvious that you are putting enough on yourself. I am sorry I yelled I was shocked at your words you insinuated that I would actually look at one of my nurses or something. I mean come on Bella you know me better than that…..You know me!_

_Edward I do know you and I know us and sex has always been a big part of who we are. It has always come so easy and been so great. It has always brought us back together and grounded us and with it missing I feel like I am hanging onto the edge of a cliff. I began to sob again and shake. _

_Bella baby come here don't be scared I'm not going anywhere for anything. Please Bella talk to me and tell me what you need or don't need or don't want or want. I won't get so frustrated if you just talk to me._

He pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. God he smelled good. Why did it take all this extra effort to get me to see what was standing right in front of me? It was like my mind had to be hit with a storm of raw emotion to get all the other stuff to wash away and see clearly that what I needed was standing in front of me what I needed was the feeling of connection and lust even if it only made me feel whole again for a little while. I would take a little while over this feeling of loneliness and emptiness.

_Edward not having you and feeling like I am not pleasing you makes me feel insecure and I'm sorry you have done nothing to make me think you would even consider being unfaithful. Edward?_

_Yes love._

_If I ask you to do something will you do it?_

_Anything my love._

_I need you to ummm I need you to…_

_Yes Bella anything I will give you whatever it is that you need._

_Edward I need you to take me I need you to own me I need you to take me Edward I need to feel your weight your power I need to know I belong to you and you to me._

Edward untied my robe and pulled it from my body and lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Bella this won't be slow I can't this won't be gentile._

_Yes Edward God yes please just take me Edward Fuck me please!_

He was breathless as he placed me on the bed and removed his boxers quicker than I could comprehend he pulled me down to the edge of the bed and in one swift hard motion he was inside me. He leaned forward and took my nipple into his mouth and bit down not too hard but hard enough. I screamed out in pleasure my body was on fire now. My mind was racing but only with thoughts of the feelings I was having it was pure bliss unadulterated bliss. This was lust this was almost animalistic. He was claiming me just as I asked him to do.

_Bella turn over baby up on your hands and knees._

I did as he asked and he thrust deeper into me. He grabbed a hold of my hips and thrust in. Moving one hand up to my shoulder for more leverage he thrust deeper.

_OH God Edward harder! Please don't STOP!_

_OH SHIT BELLA COME FOR ME BABY COME FOR ME_

_Yes baby oh God yes Baby ugh ugh ugh _

I could no longer speak my body was tingling I arched my back and when I did he reached around and palmed my breast and pulled my earlobe into his mouth moaning my name..

_Bella Baby your mine only mine you are all I uuuuhhhhh fffuck want!_

With those words ringing in my ears I fell into my orgasm and began to slump. Edward pulled me up with my back to his chest and pulled me straight down hard onto his throbbing dick and he came with such force I felt the thrust in my chest. We both collapsed onto the bed spent. He rolled us to our side and we lay there him still sheathed inside of me. We were hot and slick with sweat.

_Holy Shit Bella_

_I know!_

_I really don't like fighting with you but holy hell that was fucking amazing!_

I giggled softly I knew what he meant. We had never really had "make up" sex before we never needed it. This was more than that though we were working our way back to one another and this was a piece of the puzzle. We need to reclaim each other.


	12. Flip The Switch!

**A/N This one was a lot of fun to write. I don't know how many more chapters this will be I don't think I want to take them in to menopause but we will have to see where this takes us. Thank you all so much for reading and I think I may have another story comming soon it is brewing in my brain and wont leave me alone.**

**SM owns all things twilight**

* * *

EPOV

Bella baby don't forget your meds honey!

Already took them thanks!

Three weeks three very long weeks since the fight to end all fights. I have heard about make up sex and how amazing it was but shit I had no idea. The thought has crossed my mind to start a fight for no reason if I was going to get that at the end every time. We were headed back into the doctor today to have Bella's thyroid checked again. As it turns out it was off and now that she had been on the medication for almost three weeks her mood swings were a bit more under control and I could see my Bella coming back to me. There was a twinkle in her eye again and she just looked more relaxed all around. Sex was still pretty non existant or atleast not consistant in any sense of the word but it will take time for her body to reset so to speak and that is ok. At least we had a reason and a plan for helping her feel better and I was very happy about that. For the first time in almost a year we had a plan and we were talking about things on a more regular basis. I was off to work and Bella was planning to hang out with the kids at home. She would be coming into the office to pick me up before her appointment. Alice and Jasper were taking the kids to a movie so Bella wouldn't have to kart them to the office with her.

_So Edward is Bella feeling any better?_

_Hey James yes much everything isn't back to normal but its getting there._

_I'm glad to hear it I can't have you and Bella falling apart you two are my base line for what I am looking for. Do you think you could find me another Bella?_

_Nope sorry buddy she is one of a kind!_

Just then my cell phone beeped telling me I had a text. It was too early for Bella to be in the lobby I opened it up.

_Edward what are you doing?_

_Umm chatting with James he wants me to find another you for him._

_Oh well tell him I am one of a kind and he can't have me._

_Already did what are you doing?_

_Just thinking?_

_About?_

_Well I hope you don't get mad but I was thinking about not going to my doctors appointment._

_What? Why?_

_Well can you come home?_

_What's wrong Bella what are you not telling me?_

_Edward umm….well…..I need you._

_Bella what is wrong?_

_Edward get home now or I am going to have to take care of myself and I would rather have your hard cock inside of me!_

HOLY HELL! Was Bella really asking me to come home early for a little roll in the hay?

_Hey James Bella needs me to come home for a bit do you mind if I take off for an hour or so? I don't have any appointments._

_Sure man whatever you need tell your wife I said hi._

_Edward are you coming?_

_Yes on my way do nothing until I get there_

_You better hurry!_

I stormed into the house yelling for Bella I was so worked up I thought I might just lose it in the car. Bella had not asked me to come home from the office early since before the boys were born and this was awesome. I had no idea why and I was not going to question her behavior. As I ran into our bedroom only to find it empty I felt two arms sneak around my waist from behind. My zipper was lowered and my pants and boxers were pooled at the floor. The mystery hands grasped my already hard as a rock dick and began to stroke it slowly up and down swiping the precum that was oozing out the tip.

E_dward I need you in my mouth now is that alright?_

_Fuck! I mean Bella baby have I ever said no to you?_

With that she slipped around me and was on her knees in front of me taking me into her mouth right in the door way of our bedroom. I braced myself on the door frame allowing my head to fall back fully enjoying the feeling of her tiny mouth wrapped around my cock. She began slow but soon she was frantic her head bobbing up and down on my dick like it was the last time she was going to have her hands or mouth on it. She was moaning loudly around my dick as it hit the back of her throat. From the sounds she was making you would think she was enjoying this as much as I was.

_Bella oh shit Bella I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down ugh oh fuck!_

I reached down and weaved my hands into her long soft chocolate hair and stilled her movements pulling her up my chest. She was naked I don't think I had even noticed that until now. Shit she was naked waiting for me to come home! As I pulled her up my body she whimpered in disapproval but that was soon pushed to the side as she gripped my shoulders and turned me to guide me to our bed. The back of my knees hit the bed and she pushed me telling me to lay down. She had not spoken since asking me if I wanted a blow job. Her eyes were black with lust and she was a women on a mission. I sat down on the bed not saying a word she pushed me down and crawled on top of me sinking down onto my still throbbing and very alert dick. She threw her head back and moaned her bliss. I stilled her hips and put my index finger to my lips signaling for her to be quiet.

_Bella baby where are the boys?_

_Alice!_

She began rocking her hips against me once again at a pace that was slow and long just like her moans. I grasped her hips to help guide her in her movements. She bent forward laying her hands flat on my chest her hair grazing my chest and face and she leaned in and took my bottom lip into her mouth. She began to moan into my mouth softly

_Mmmmm Edward I need you I want you Oh God this feels so good!_

_I'm right here baby I'm right here._

Was this another panic attack that led to a desperate need to claim me and I her? I didn't know what to think Bella had not been this needy out of lust and desire in a long time so I was confused but enjoying the moment as it was.

I couldn't take it any more I flipped her over too fast for her to protest and pulled her ass up so it rested on my thighs and I began to pump into her slowly she arched her back and let her arms fall above her head. Her body was stretched out fully on display for me compeletley open for the taking. She was not guaurded at all she was free and lost in the feelings we were sharring.

_Ugh Bella you feel so good God I love you baby!_

_Uh touch me Edward everywhere touch me I want to feel yoru hands on me Oh mmmmmm Yes baby please!_

I swept my hands down her neck over the swell of her breasts and down her soft flat stomach taking every inch of her in. I moved down pressing my thumb to her clit causing her to jerk almost unctrollabley she was like a taught spring waiting to be let go.

_Ugh Yes Bella that's it let go baby come for me come baby I want to see you come!_

_Oh unnnnnnnn Ed..Ed…OH Edwa…..Ahhhhh Yes OH GODOHGODOHGOD OH FUCK! EDWARD!_

Her walls clamped down on me and I could barely move. I had told her to come and as I did she began to push harder into me with her hips arching her back even further off the bed. Her entire body was flushed bathed in a beautifull shade of pink. She grasped desperately at the sheets as she came completely undone and screamed her release. I felt her cum around my dick and as she loosened around me I began to move fast and hard into her now seeking my own release. She moaned right along with me. She began her rant all over again screaming my name and a string of more obsenaties than I had heard from her in a long time.

_Bella OH SHIT baby ugh uh uh uh uh FUCK BELLA BABY!_

_YES YES YES UGH!_

We both came together. I had not been able to bring Bella to bliss twice in one round in sometime. I smirked proud of myself and her. As we both came down from our high she began to giggle and the giggle turned into a full on fit of laughter. Oh Shit she has lost her mind she was going crazy!

_Baby what is going on? What is so funny? Are you ok?_

_OH God Edward I have been thinking about this since I woke up thismorning! I figured I could wait until you got home tonight but I just couldn't take it this was amazing!_

She spurtted out between giggles she was completely spent and fully satisfied so I thought. I was laying on my back next to her feeling the bed shake with her laughter. The bed stilled and she got quiet. I looked over out of the corner of my eye afraid at what I might see had she started to cry gone to sleep passed out cold? WHAT? She lay there on her side bitting at that fucking delicious bottom lip with a very miteviouse look in her eye.

_Edward?_

_Yes._

_I want more._

_Hmm?_

_Edddddwaaaaard?_

_Yes love._

_I want more!_

She began to climb on top of me again smiling down at me wiggeling her eyebrows at me.

_Um Bella I um well I'm not sure I uh…._

_Oh I can help with that._

She began to grind herself against me and she sat up fully arching her back palming her breasts in her hands. She was fully on display for me and she wanted me looking she snaked one hand down her chest along her stomach until she found what she was looking for. She took me into her hand and began pumping my dick gently bringing it back to life. I caressed her thighs her ass her stomach getting fully lost in the sight and feel of my wife seducing me for the second time today.

_MY God Bella that was fucking amazing! Can I ask you a question?_

_MmHmm._

_Where on earth did that come from?_

_I don't know I woke up this morning I was hot and sweating you were still asleep. I had been dreaming about you making love to me and Edward it's like a switch got flipped. I have not been able to think of anything ells but getting you undressed and riding you like a freakin bucking branco! I called Alice and asked her to come take the kids early that I need to get some things done._

_Hmmmmmmm? How do you feel now?_

We both lay on our bed in the heap of sheets blankets and pillows both slick with sweat and just getting our breath back.

_I feel wonderful I feel alive Edward I feel like I could do this all day!_

I got up took a quick shower with Bella she was touching and kissing and playing all the while we washed and dried our selves.

_Baby I should go back to the office for a few more hours._

_OK but can I attack you again tonight?_

_Well I will see if I can't muster the strength_

I said with a smirk and kissed her on the forehead as I left my amazingly horny wife standing in our bedroom in her bra and panties.

As I pulled into the parking garage my phone went off.

_OH Edward hurry home…._

_Good Lord Bella are you trying to kill me?_

_Nope just fuck you!_

_HOLY SHIT! I will be home soon! LUV U!_

_LUV U 2_

I worked for a few more hours and arrived home just as Bella was finishing dinner. I went in to help her finish the salad and received more touching well groaping is more like it. Every time she passed by me and I was close to the counter she ran her hand across my ass or cupped my package and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was full of playful touching and caressing. We made love once more that night after the kids had gone to bed. This time it was slow and soft I took my time not just because I was tired from the romp earlier in the day but also because I wanted to savor this moment. What if we woke up tomorrow and this was over what if she went back to feeling distant. I savored her body fully getting lost in her pleas for me to get closer her moans of want and love that I had missed for all these months. It all felt too good too right it felt like a dream a warm wet and glorious dream I was afraid to wake up from.

I woke to the sun peaking through the shades of the bedroom it was Saturday and we planned a full day of family fun for the zoo and lunch out then a movie night with the boys each getting to pick a movie. I slipped slowly out of bed watching Bella's back rise and fall with her slow soft breaths. She was still sound asleep. I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower and shave so I could go down and start breakfast the troops would be up soon and screaming about leaving for the zoo. We had made the mistake of letting that slip at dinner last night and they were so excited it took a while to get them to sleep last night.

I let the hot water poor on my head and I relaxed every muscle in my body. I suddenly felt this somewhat cooler body pressed firmly against my backside.

_MMMM may I join you?_

_It's a little late to ask don't you think?_

_Oh well I can leave if you want._

_Not a chance in hell come here you naughty naughty little Bella!_

_Ooooh Edward what will you do with naughty Bella?_

_Well whatever it is it will be swift and to the point!_

_Mmmmm I like swift and to the point._

With that I turned her around and took her neck into my mouth nipping and sucking while palming her breasts twisting and pulling at her nipples. She moaned softly. Why do moans always sound so much sexier in the shower? She moved forward a bit and leaned forward bracing herself with her hands against the wall inviting me to take her. I took the offer and grabbed her hips thrusting myself deep inside of her. I knew this wouldn't take long we were both hot and over worked already with our new found drive. I thrust forward as she met each thrust with one of her own her need driving her into me as hard as her footing would allow. We both came fast and hard panting and moaning. I held her to me still cupping her breasts while nibbeling at her neck.

_I am not sure what switch got flipped but I am loving it! _

_Edward._

_Yes love_

_Make sure you drink plenty of water today_

She said this with a dark tone that suggested it was in my best interest that I listen to her warning. Just then we heard two little voices calling for us. We knew we were caught I stuck my head out of the shower to find our two adorable little men standing there asking where there mommy was. I certainly couldn't tell them "well boys she is right here trying to get her legs to work after I bent her over in the shower and fucked her good and hard this morning" that would be entirely inappropriate. I opted for the better option of small truth and not an over share.

Mommy and Daddy are just finishing taking showers play in your room and I will be in there in just a minute alright boys.

OK Daddy!

They both ran off together Tristan yelling something about needing to hurry up so we don't miss the zoo. Bella began to giggle and we kissed one last soft kiss. We washed quickly and removed ourselves from the shower and got ready for the day. I collected the boys and their clothes for the day and we made our way downstairs to have breakfast. I rounded the island in the kitchen and kissed Bella on top of her head and she leaned into it with a sigh of contentment. We gathered our stuff and headed to the car. Rounding the back of the Volvo Bella stopped me.

_Edward thank you for yesterday and this morning._

_Well thank you._

_I am not sure what has gotten into me but I feel like I am 17 again I can't get enough of you._

_Oh ya I remember 17 year old Bella and she didn't scream FUCK ME_

I snickered. She smacked my arm and got into the car. I got into the drivers side feeling warm and tingly all over. Was this too good to be true were we embarking on a new chapter were we pulling away from the cold lonely one that we had been drudge in for the last year? I guess only time would tell but I think this could get very interesting?

* * *

**So tell me what you think please I am just dying to know.**


	13. Don't knock it until you have tried it

**So sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out on this story I got stuck but thanks ****to Ravin for giving me a kick in the rear and some great ideas that got my brain moving! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

_Boys move it it's time to go to Grammy's and Papa's! Are you ready to go baby?_

_Yup just let me grab my purse._

We were off for dinner at my parent's house for Sunday dinner with the entire family plus Alice and Jasper. My parents kind of adopted Alice and Jasper into our family I think they thought Alice came with Bella like it was a package deal. It had been a good two months since we were all able to get together for dinner and it had been only two weeks since our little break through. Things had been going well better than well they had been spectacular. I was terrified it might end abruptly and the first few days were rough as it had been a while since I had needed to be available that often so my stamina had gone down a bit but man I was back in full force and pretty much ready to go at a moment's notice. It was a good thing because showering was now a full contact sport in the Cullen house and the only way for alone time in the daylight. We packed the boys up in the car and headed over. We were the last to arrive as we walked in Alice just looked at Bella and shook her head. I was under no delusions that she didn't know exactly what was going on those two told each other everything. That might make most men mad but Alice was like a sister to Bella and her best friend she didn't have siblings so I knew it came with the territory. I on the other hand would sooner die than tell my over sexed brother about all the sex I was having because the boy can't keep his trap shut to save his life I only hoped that if Rose knew anything she would keep it to herself and save me the grief.

_It's about time you two got here we were beginning to wonder what happened to the two of you._

_Sorry mom it just took a bit longer to get out of the house than we planned for._

_It's ok let's sit down and eat Emmett is starting to whine._

We gathered around the table for my mom's lasagna and fresh Italian bread I loved this meal it took her most of the day to make since she made the pasta from scratch but nothing said home like mom's lasagna.

_MMMMMMM Esme this is amazing!_

_Thank you Alice. Emmett chew with your mouth closed your nephews are watching._

We all laughed out loud that boy had no manners even at his advanced age ok not so advanced but he wasn't 17 anymore. All the guys got up to clear the table while the ladies took the kids into the family room. Once the kitchen was clean and the dishes were in the dishwasher we all settled in the family room. I relaxed on the couch and Bella sat down between my legs on the floor. Emmett was going on about one of his basketball players or something I wasn't really listening. I played with Bella's hair and rubbed her shoulders enjoying the freedom to once again touch and caress her without worrying I was bugging her. She invited my touch even saught it out now a days. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and noticed she was messing with her phone. Her head looked up and she started asking my mom about colors she could paint the bathroom in our bedroom when my phone beeped.

_Mmmmm Edward the water bed is just on the other side of that wall… -B_

My stomach flipped was she really fantisising about the waterbed while my mom is sitting just across from her. I wrote a quick reply.

_Yes it is very observant Bella – E_

I watched as she looked at her phone. I felt like I was in high school passing notes in class but it was fun. I so loved the playful side of Bella and I had missed it. My phone buzzed and I opened it.

_HOLY SHIT!..._

Everyone's eyes shot to mine and I covered my mouth and shoved my phone in my pocket. The kids all looked at me.

_Ummm sorry excuse my language _

I stammered Emmett could barely contain his laughter and Jasper wasn't any better. I could see Bella's shoulders shaking a bit and I knew she was laughing as well the little vixen. I excused myself to the bathroom and left as calm and nonchalant as possible. Once I closed the bathroom door I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened the last message I had gotten. Sure as shit it was a picture of Bella stark naked laying across our bed smiling back at me. It was obvious she had taken it herself. Now don't get me wrong I had seen a risky picture of her before back in collage but this was a text and I was sitting just feet from my mother and father.

_Holy Hell Isabella! You just can't send me something like that right in front of my parents! You looked hot as hell though – E_

I flushed the toilet and wash my hands as if I had actually used the restroom. I stepped out of the bathroom just as my phone buzzed.

_Babe we are going into the theater room the kids want a hug and a kiss goodnight – B_

_OK save me a seat see you in a second – E_

I ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom where our two boys were snuggled into my old bed waiting for me to kiss them goodnight. They asked if they could sleep the night here and I told them I would ask Grammy but the answer might be no. They pouted a bit but I kissed them hugged them and turned the light out leaving the night light on my mom put in for them. I went back into the hall and ran into Jasper who was coming out of Emmett's old room after tucking in Jessica and Jenny their 3 year old twins.

_So dude what's with the F bomb in front of the kids?_

_Sorry Jazz I got a bit of a shocking text and it flew out of my mouth before I thought about it._

_Is everything OK?_

_Ya everything is cool._

I actually felt my cheeks turn a bit red and I just didn't blush that often I am sure Jasper noticed. I went down stairs into the theater the lights were already off and the movie was starting. They had chosen Gladiator I am not sure why but it's a cool movie so whatever. I searched the seats for Bella. There were 3 love seats and 6 big leather recliners. Bella was sitting in one of the recliners and I was kind of disappointed that she had not chosen a loveseat for us to cuddle on. The recliner she was sitting in was in the very back of the room and she was curled up under a blanket I plopped down next to her in the other recliner in the row.

_Hey you what are you doing over there?_

She was whispering so the others couldn't hear her. She lifted her blanket inviting me to join her in her chair. I slid in next to her we had plenty of room to cuddle up in the chair but she scooted up onto my lap and curled into me and I felt like I was in heaven. My two amazingly beautiful children were asleep everyone I loved was all under this roof and my amazing wife was sitting in my lap placing soft wet kisses on my neck. I was trying desperately to concentrate on Russell Crow killing whoever he was fighting hoping the blood would calm the growing issue in my jeans.

_Edward_

God I loved when she said my name especially in the soft whisper she was using I could feel the heat from her breath on my neck.

_Yes Love_

_I think I have a problem._

A few months ago that statement would have scared me to death but now tonight she was playing.

_Yes is it something I can help with?_

_Mmmm I don't know_

She was snaking her hands up and down my chest. We were both speaking so softly we could barely hear the other. Words were barely needed the way we felt twisted together the way we were. She pulled the blanket up over her head and whispered for me to pull up the foot rest. I did as she asked me to do and laid the chair back. She was laying on me chest to chest. She slid off to my side and dipped her hand down the front of my jeans and griped my hard throbbing length and gave it a soft squeeze and a light tug as she nipped at my ear.

_Ooooh this might be a bigger problem than the one I have._

_Oh ya?_

She slid down my body curling up as she went and slowly unzipped my jeans pulling me free of my jeans and boxer briefs. I felt her warm mouth envelope the head of my dick and I let out a groan that was a bit louder than I thought and I zeroed in on the rest of my family for any sign that they had heard me. She pulled me in slowly so fucking slow I about died. I sunk deeper and deeper into the chair and she picked up the pace licking sucking and dragging her teeth up and down. I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I tried to keep quiet and still. I could not believe I was actually getting a blow job from my wife with my parents in the room as odd as this sounds it was hot. I knew I was getting close and as she tightened her lips I am sure she knew I was too. I pulled on her shoulders and drug her unwilling body up mine.

_Fuck baby give me two minutes then come to the room off the den._

She bit her bottom lip and just stared at me. I zipped my jeans up and slipped out from under her and left the room as quietly as possible. I made my way to the bedroom off the den. I shut the door and tried to calm down a bit I didn't want to cum the second she touched me. The door slowly opened and she stepped in her eyes dark with lust and her face flushed. She locked the door behind her.

_Is this what you had in mind earlier?_

_Mmhm._

I reached down and picked her up pushing her body up against the door. I dipped my head down and bit her nipple through her sweater she tugged on my hair hard and I moaned over her breast. I felt like I was 17 again and trying to get some action after school before the parents got home. I reached down and unbuttoned her pants. I placed her on the water bed and pulled her jeans and underwear down in one motion.

_Bella we need to be quick._

_Edward just fuck me already!_

HOLY SHIT! I didn't bother taking my pants all the way off I just freed myself and pushed into her. I had her ass at the edge of the bed and my feet were firmly planted on the floor. I picked her legs up and threw them over my shoulders allowing me to drive deep into her wet warm center. We were both so far beyond the slow soft love making of this morning. This was primal I grabbed her hips and gripped them roughly.

_OH Shit Bella I'm not gonna last long ugh fuck baby!_

_OH yes Edward fuck me baby harder shit harder yes yes_

I did as she told me to and I began pounding into her tiny frame the sounds of our moans and her whimpers and our skin slamming together filled the room. I had never been so thankful for the sound proofing my parents had done to the theater in my life. I felt Bella's body begin to tighten around me and she arched her back as she bit her bottom lip she came and I felt her warm juices swallow me I pushed forward and came hard into her giving her back the warmth she had just given me. I let her legs fall to the sides of my hips and let my head dip to her chest. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and I am sure her upper body was as well having never removed her sweater. I pulled out slowly trying not to make a mess. I helped Bella up and we both went into the bathroom to make sure we were ready to dress again. She slipped into her jeans. She took her sweater off for a few minutes trying to cool down as she fixed the blankets on the bed. I handed her the sweater and we made our way back down to the theater. I slipped back in with Bella right behind me. We watched the last 20 minutes of the movie sitting together trying to relax and calm ourselves. Once the movie ended we all got up and filed out back into the kitchen for coffee and some cake Alice had made. We were chatting and winding down for the night when I heard Emmett's loud booming voice that I was sure was going to wake the kids.

_**Edward may I speak to you for a moment please?**_

He sounded serious not really joking I wondered if there was something wrong so I ventured toward his voice in the family room and when I didn't seem him there I called to him.

_Em where are you?_

_In here bro!_

He was in the spare bedroom I walked in and he was standing there with his back to me. He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

_Eddie you fucking sicko! You might ask your wife if she is missing anything._

He stuck out his hand with his index finger extended and Bella's panties hanging from it.

_OH shit!_

I snatched them from his hand and balled them up in my hand.

_Holy hell Edward did you and Bella get busy while we were all watching the movie?_

_Fuck Emmett keep your voice down! Yes and I would appreciate you not making a scene._

He nodded to me and that meant about as much to me as telling me Santa was real I didn't trust him for a second. I held my breath as we walked back out to the rest of the family. Emmett picked up a handful of left over popcorn and looked at our father.

_So ya Dad is it cool now for us to get laid in the house even when you're home?_

I spit out my coffee all over the counter top and Bella just gave me a stern look. My dad looked at him with a sly grin on his face.

_Why Emmett you thinking about bedding your wife before you leave?_

My stomach sunk I didn't like where this was headed.

_Nah Eddie over here saw fit to bed his on the waterbed during the movie_

This time Alice spit out her coffee and Jasper just shook his head and giggled. My father walked over to my mother and slipped his arm around her shoulders and looked smug as fuck.

_Hey son don't knock the water bed until you've tried it!_

_Eeeeewww DAAAAD!_

We all screeched as my mother elbowed him in the ribs and blushed. My dad walked behind me and said very calmly.

_Edward the theater is not completely sound proof._

He patted me on the shoulder as he laughed a sinister laugh all the way down the hall. Everyone ells blurted out laughter that they must have been holding in. They all heard us and had probably paused the movie to figure out what the noise was then had a laugh before returning to the movie. I hit Bella's hip with mine and since everyone already knew I handed her her panties.

_Baby I think you forgot something._

Her mouth hung open.

_Ooooh Bella red lace you must have known you were gonna get some_

Jasper snickered at her. She turned beat red and excused herself to the bathroom. When she came back out Emmett and Rose were putting their coats on as were Jasper and Alice mom decided the kids should just sleep the night there rather than get woken up. The big kids filed to the door hugging and kissing our parents goodnight. We were all getting into our cars and heard Emmett yell.

_**Edward for the last time stay the fuck off my waterbed!**_

I shut the door to the car and looked over at Bella who was chewing her bottom lip her eyes met mine and we both busted out laughing!

_Edward?_

_Yes love._

_I'll race ya to the shower when we get home.._

_You're on…._

* * *

So tell me what you think review review review any ideas of what you want to see happen is appreciated


End file.
